Individually Unique, Together Complete
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: It's wedding bells for the happy couples Arianna and Horatio and Jessica and Ryan. Will everything go according to plan or will their happy ending come to an end too soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Ta-ta-ta-da! Here it is everyone, the much anticipated sequel to "More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers!"**

Four months until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Six months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Jessica stood on the podium in the dress boutique. She smiled at her reflection as the consultant attached the veil to her head and draped it over her shoulders. Her heart thudded as she imagined herself walking down the aisle towards Ryan. Tears welled in her eyes and she turned to face Calleigh and Arianna. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"Oh you're so beautiful Jessica!" Calleigh exclaimed, "You look like some kind of snow princess!"

Jessica smiled and looked at her soon to be mother. "Arianna?" she whispered.

Arianna couldn't speak. Tears had begun to stream down her face. "Oh Jessie Bug," she finally managed, "You're beautiful."

Jessica smiled and hopped off the podium. She struggled with the long wedding gown and wrapped her arms around Arianna. "Thanks Momma," she whispered.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wolfe, Dr. Caine, are you going to be looking at any other dresses today?" the consultant named Sally asked.

Arianna looked at Jessica and sighed. They had decided to go dress shopping for their wedding dresses together. The particular boutique they had decided upon was having a mother-daughter special. If a mother and daughter pair came in together and bought their dresses at the same time then they received a fifty percent discount. Jessica had managed to convince the boutique owner to allow her and Arianna to shop together since Arianna was her father's fiancée.

Arianna held Jessica's cheek in her hand and sighed again. "I'm sorry Jess, there's just nothing here for me," Arianna quietly said.

Tears welled up in Jessica's eyes and she turned away. She climbed back up onto the podium and stared at herself. The dress was all white with a drop waist corset top that shimmered in the light. The skirt was made of satin with a sheer overskirt made of the same shimmering material as the top, with an underskirt made of tulle that made the skirt poof away from her body. It had thin straps and the neck line hit a few inches below her collar bone. It was everything Jessica wanted in a dress and it was just the dress for her and Ryan's January wedding. It was perfect.

"It's ok," she whispered, stepping down from the podium, "I can find another one somewhere else."

"No Jess, it's perfect for you," Arianna insisted, "We're just not going to be able to get the discount, that's all."

"No it's fine Arianna," Jessica continued to argue, "We can try somewhere else. Maybe we can still get a discount if we purchase them together."

"No Jessie Bug," Arianna said, "This is _your_ dress. It was made for you. This is the dress you're going to wear the day you walk down the aisle to Ryan. And I'm going to make sure you're wearing it that day."

Jessica turned and looked at her. "Arianna, you're not."

"Yes I am," Arianna said with a smile, "I'm going to buy this dress for you."

"No you don't have to do this Arianna," Jessica insisted, "Ryan and I can pay for it ourselves."

"I'm quite aware of that but this is my gift to you," Arianna smiled, "To my new daughter."

Tears poured down Jessica's face. She wrapped her arms around Arianna and cried. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Excuse me, Ms. Wolfe?" They looked to see the owner of the boutique, Martha, "I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma."

"Um, my dilemma?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, you and your daughter want to part take in our sale special but you seem to be having troubles finding the dress for you." Martha continued, "I think I might have a solution."

Jessica, Arianna, and Calleigh followed Martha, Jessica now wearing her normal clothes. She led them into the back of the boutique. "The dresses back here are new arrivals and aren't included in our special," Martha explained, "But in your case I think we can make an exception," she said with a smile.

They searched through the backroom, shuffling through rows of dresses. Calleigh stopped when she found one and her eyes lit up. "Hey Arianna," she said with a smile, "I think you should check this one out."

Arianna walked over and looked at the dress. "I don't know," she said uneasily.

"Oh just try it on Arianna!" Jessica said, "I think it's beautiful."

"Ok fine," Arianna replied a little annoyed.

She stood in the dressing room with Sally and Martha. They wriggled her into the dress and zipped it up. Arianna refused to look in the mirror and trudged out to Calleigh and Jessica. She climbed onto the podium and stood there with her back to the mirror facing Calleigh and Jessica.

"Ta-da," she said blandly.

They stared at her with their mouths open. "Oh my gosh," Calleigh muttered, "Arianna you look…"

"Terrible," Arianna said in a grumpy voice, "Yeah, I know. It's just like every other dress I've tried on today. Nothing looks good on my stupid old body!"

"No, Arianna you look…" Calleigh stuttered, lost for word, "You look beautiful."

Arianna stared at her for a moment. Jessica walked over and gently turned Arianna towards the mirrors. Arianna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

It was a beautiful white dress with a high waist and small cap sleeves. The skirt was long satin material with a lace overskirt. She stared at herself and took in her presence.

"Told you looked beautiful," Calleigh whispered.

"Ms. Wolfe," Martha said. Arianna watched her place a lace veil on the top of her head and fanned it out over her shoulders. "I think this is the one," Martha quietly whispered.

Arianna nodded her head and tears began to stream down her face. "Yes, this is it," she said in a voice so small it was almost inaudible.

Sally and Martha helped Arianna out of her dress and placed it back into its garment bag. They hung Jessica and Arianna's dresses together as they each picked out a veil.

"Will you be needing anything else today?" Sally asked as she packaged up the veils.

"Yeah actually why don't we look at some bridesmaids dresses," Jessica commented.

"Why not, I already have two of my three here," Arianna said with a smile.

"Alright, do you know what styles you want?" Sally asked as she led them through the shop.

"We want just one style that will go with each of our dresses," Jessica said. Sally gave her a strange look and Jessica continued to explain. "Calleigh's in both of our bridal parties so we decide on getting the same color and style so she didn't have to buy two dresses."

"Oh, alright," Sally said, understanding their concept. "Well how about we look at just some generic styles?"

"Sounds good," Jessica said.

Dress after dress was pulled onto Calleigh and Jessica's bodies. They examined them each and rejected them one-by-one. Finally Arianna and Jessica agreed on a simple one strap floor length satin gown. It had a high waist with an embellished belt under the bust.

"Hmm," Calleigh said as she checked herself out in the mirror, "This will make Eric come begging for more."

"Are you guys getting back together?" Jessica asked.

Calleigh laughed. "Well it doesn't seem like any time in the near future, but I wouldn't mind."

"So what color did you want these in?" Sally asked.

"Emerald green," Jessica said with a smirk, "The perfect color for January and March."

"Alright, how many bridesmaids total?" Sally asked as she wrote down notes, "And what about a ring bearer or flower girl?"

"We have three bridesmaids each, but we'll only need five dresses and we have the same flower girl but no ring bearer," Jessica continued to explain as she looked at herself in the bridesmaid dress.

"Alright, groomsmen?" Sally prompted.

"Three each again, but we're not sure about who yet exactly," Jessica said. She turned and looked at Arianna. "We've got Eric, Jesse, and Kyle. Who do you have?"

"Well we were also planning on Eric and Kyle, but we're not sure about the third one," Arianna said a little uncomfortable.

Jessica looked at her quizzically. "What about the third one? I can't walk down the aisle alone."

Arianna sighed and looked at her feet. "Horatio was thinking about asking Yelina for Ray Jr., you know because his brother can't be there."

"Oh…" Jessica quietly said, "I guess it makes sense that he would want Ray Jr., but I can see how that would be awkward."

"What would be awkward?" Calleigh inquired.

"Um, well…" Jessica stuttered.

"Yelina and Horatio were sleeping together before we started dating," Arianna bluntly said, "She fell in love with him but he had fallen out of love with her."

"Well I don't see how that's awkward," Calleigh said, "She's going to be at the wedding anyways, I mean Horatio still sees her as his sister-in-law. Might as well get over it and congratulate him."

"What about the grooms' tuxedoes?" Sally interjected. "Are they going to be wearing the same tuxedo as the groomsmen?"

"Actually yes," Jessica answered, "They're both in our wedding parties so again, we're kind of being thrifty."

"So how many tuxedoes?" Sally asked.

"Um, let's see," Jessica said, counting on her fingers, "Eric, Kyle, Jesse, Ray Jr., Ryan, and Horatio, so six total."

"Ok, I'm going to guess emerald green for the vest, or are you using cuberbuns?"

"Oh no, cuberbuns are ugly!" Jessica exclaimed, "Vests for sure."

Arianna and Calleigh chuckled. "Girly knows what she likes!" Calleigh laughed.

The consultant gave them a smug smile. "Ok then, shoes?"

Jessica smirked at Arianna. "Actually, we're going to use our own," Arianna said.

"Oh really?" the consultant inquired.

"Yes," Jessica smiled, "Individually unique, together complete. Everyone has their own shoes and it gives them a unique personality to their outfit."

"Interesting concept, who thought of that?" Sally asked.

"That would be my newest daughter," Arianna said with a smile.

Jessica smiled at Arianna. "Thanks Momma," she quietly said.

* * *

><p>Ryan crept through the condo. Jessica had arrived home before him after he'd gotten off work. She had gone dress shopping with Arianna and Ryan was curious to see what they got. He opened the closet in their bedroom and looked through the garment bags that were hanging up. All of the dresses there were ones Jessica already owned, and none of them a wedding dress.<p>

He tip-toed down the hall and looked through their shared at home office and then Jessica's photography studio. He searched through the hall closet before he made his way downstairs to the guest bedroom. He searched through the closet and bathroom and even crawled under the bed. Ryan sighed and laid on his stomach under the bed, admitting defeat for the time being.

"Ryan, this isn't Christmas," Jessica's voice sounded from above him, "I didn't hide it under the bed." The springs on the bed creaked as Jessica sat on the bed. "Now why don't you come up here and I'll show you a good time."

Ryan chuckled and crawled his way out from under the bed frame. He crawled onto the bed with Jessica and kissed her passionately. "A guy can hope, can't he?"

Jessica giggled and laid down as Ryan crawled on top of her. "Well I figured since you found the presents I bought you last year if I brought my wedding dress here I shouldn't hide it under the bed."

Ryan laughed and ran his hands across her body. "Ok so where is it?"

"Still at the shop," Jessica teased.

Ryan groaned. "Why?" he whined.

"Because I have to go in for a fitting in two months," Jessica explained.

"Two months?" Ryan continued to whine, "Why that long?"

"Because a lot can happen in two months," Jessica continued. She ran her hands across Ryan's chest and down to his lower abdomen. "And there's one thing I've been thinking a lot about lately."

Ryan looked at her lovingly and ran his hands across her abdomen. "You know I've been thinking about the same thing, too," Ryan quietly said.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Jessica inquired.

Ryan unzipped her pants and ran his hands across Jessica's pelvic region between her hips. "I think I'd like to pursue this idea," he quietly said.

"Alright, then why don't we?"

"You sure about that?"

Jessica shrugged. "Why not? I mean my fitting isn't for two months, they can fix the dress."

Ryan's hands continued to roam across Jessica's body. "Alright then," he said as he began to pull off her clothes, "Commence baby attempt number one."

**Looking under the bed for a wedding dress just seems like something Ryan would do. He's so silly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is just a little fun that I felt like having with the characters. For those of you who don't know a Prince Albert is a type of male piercing. It enters through the bottom of the penis and comes out the uertha. I'd say google that shit if you really want to know what it looks like but I personally think they're terrifying.**

Three months until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Five months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Arianna smiled as Horatio bit at her neck. She twined her fingers into his red hair and kissed him passionately.

"Well good morning Lieutenant Caine," she mumbled through her sleepy vocal chords.

"And good morning to you _Mrs. Caine_," Horatio smirked.

"I'm not Mrs. Caine yet," Arianna chuckled as Horatio pulled her shirt off over her head, "But going by the way you're acting I would think we're already newly weds."

"I can't help myself," Horatio said in a low voice, "You're just so beautiful."

Arianna wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed his body close to hers. Sudden tears formed in her eyes and they fell against Horatio's neck.

"What's wrong Ari?" Horatio asked, propping himself above her.

"It's just," Arianna said, her voice cracking, "I don't know, I guess I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Horatio inquired, stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure exactly," Arianna whispered, "I guess of getting married. I mean Richard and I were together for four years before we got married and here we are getting married after only knowing each other for fourteen months."

"Do you want to call off the wedding?" Horatio tentatively asked, "We can postpone it if you want."

"No, we're getting married Horatio," Arianna said, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Horatio sighed and looked deep into her hazel eyes. "Do you want to know one of the reasons I married Marisol?"

Arianna hesitated but nodded her head. "Yeah, I think I need to hear something like that right now."

"Well Marisol and I had been dating for quite awhile and one day it hit me," Horatio began, "I was fifty years old and I wasn't getting any younger. I wasn't set in my ways and I loved this woman so why the hell not marry her? With a job like ours any given day could be our last day. I didn't want to leave this world having regretted never knowing true happiness. So I asked Marisol to marry me and she said yes."

Arianna smiled at him and kissed him gently. "I like that philosophy, it's a good one."

"It doesn't make you jealous to hear about me loving another woman?"

Arianna shook her head. "No, actually it makes me love you so much more, because you didn't let the death of your wife hold you back. You continued on with your life and because of that we're getting married."

Horatio smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you so much Arianna," he whispered. His hands roamed across her body. "Now let me show you how much I love you."

Arianna giggled as he kissed a fiery trail down her neck and onto her chest. "Alright, just because I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Jessica laid on her back on the couch in her living room. She was reading a book, relaxing, and enjoying the alone time. She heard the door open and close. Moments later Ryan laid down on top of her on his back, his hair tickling Jessica's face.<p>

"Well this isn't how we normally do it," she chuckled, snaking her arms around his torso. Her hands roamed upwards but Ryan stopped her as she reached his chest. "Please don't," he groaned, "They still hurt."

"They still hurt?" Jessica questioned, "What still hurts?"

Ryan rolled over and straddling Jessica's hips. "Jesse, Eric, and I went bar hopping last night and at some point we ended up at a tattoo parlor." Ryan lifted his shirt and exposed his chest, a silver barbell going through each of his nipples. "None of us remember going there or getting these done."

Jessica smirked and ran her hands up his torso. Her hands rested on his sides, level with his chest. She gently rested her thumbs on the hard buds and gently pushed on them. Ryan groaned and Jessica felt a bulge form against her hips.

"Oh god, that hurts but feels so incredible," he quietly said.

"That's because they're designed to provide some erotic sensation," Jessica explained. "So the three of you went together to get your nipples pierced."

"Well no," Ryan said, "I got my nipples pierced, Delko got Hello Kitty tattooed on his ass, and Jesse got a Prince Albert."

Jessica burst into laughter and held his hips. "Jesse Cardoza got a Prince Albert?"

"Yeah, but he's not keeping it," Ryan explained as he dropped his shirt back down, "He's going to the tattoo parlor to get it removed this afternoon. And then he's going to talk to that tattoo artist about taking clients who are clearly intoxicated."

Jessica giggled and smirked, staring at the barbell indentations through his t-shirt. "I think you should keep them," she said, "I think it's kind of hot."

Ryan chuckled and leaned down and kissed her. "Alright, if you like them then I'll keep them for you, but no oral contact for six weeks."

"Now how do you remember that much?" Jessica chuckled.

Ryan pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. "Because I apparently remembered to keep this," he explained, "Instructions for cleaning and maintenance, and believe me I read every line."

Jessica chuckled and pulled out her cell phone. "Well that explains the picture Cardoza sent me."

"What did he send you?" Ryan inquired. Jessica smirked and turned her phone towards Ryan. Ryan groaned and shook his head. "He sent you a picture of his pierced dick," he said, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, there was some random letters that I think was him attempting to tell me something," Jessica explained. She scrolled down and showed Ryan the text. 'Eo tou ikw?' was printed beneath it.

"What was he trying to ask you?" Ryan inquired.

"You know now that I think about I think he might have been trying to ask me if I liked it," Jessica considered.

Ryan growled and grabbed her phone from her hand. "That bastard," he sneered, "I'm going to kill him."

"Ryan relax," Jessica snapped, "It was a harmless drunken move. Give the poor guy a break."

"Oh I'll break something alright," Ryan grumbled, "I'm going to break his penis right off his body!"

"Ryan stop it, you're hungover and you feel like shit," Jessica said. "Let's go have some lunch and get you some aspirin and water and you'll feel better about this whole situation."

Ryan grumbled as he allowed Jessica to lead him into their kitchen. "Fine, but can I at least call him and give him a piece of my mind?"

Jessica giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. "No, because I won't allow it. Just think of it this way- Jesse got the worse end of this deal."

"How's that?" Ryan asked as Jessica handed him a glass of water and some aspirin.

"He was a hole in his dick that's going to take quite a long time to heal," Jessica smirked.

Ryan chuckled as he down the water. "Alright, fair enough."

* * *

><p>Jessica whistled as Ryan, Eric, and Jesse walked out of the dressing room in their tuxedos. "What a handsome trio," she smiled, "You guys look good enough for me to put on display."<p>

"Like you're going to?" Jesse smiled at her. Jessica returned it with one of her own. Ryan glanced at Jesse and raised his hand as if to strike him in the groin.

"Whoa there big guy," Jesse exclaimed, stepping back with a protective hand over his groin, "I'm only joking around."

"Like you were last night?" Ryan sneered.

Jesse looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That picture you sent my fiancée!"

"What picture?" Jesse asked. Jessica giggled and walked over to him, phone in hand. She flashed him the picture and Jesse's face burned red. "Oh my god I sent you a picture of my penis!"

"As a matter of fact you did," Jessica laughed as she shut the picture, "And to answer your question I've never been a fan of the Prince Albert."

Jesse covered his cheeks with his hands as he grew an impossibly darker shade of red. "Oh my god, I'm never drinking again!"

Jessica laughed and kissed the end of his nose. She wrapped her arms around Ryan and gently kissed him. "I think he's learned his less," she said, "No need to kill him."

Ryan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Alright, I'll let him live."

"Let who live?" Horatio asked as he walked out of his dressing room. Jessica looked at him and felt her heart swell. He looked so handsome in his black tuxedo and emerald green vest and black tie. He looked at Jessica with his large blue eyes and she felt her own fill with tears.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," she whispered.

"What do you mean Bug?" Horatio gently asked her.

"The daughter isn't supposed to cry over the sight of her father in his wedding tuxedo."

Horatio chuckled and pulled her against his chest. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Bug," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Daddy," she whispered back, "Even if you are about to create an evil stepmother for me."

"Hey that's my Aunt you're talking about," Ryan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

Eric started laughing loudly and slapped his hand against his knee. "Oh shit, Ryan's marrying his cousin!"

"Hey we're not cousins yet!" Ryan playfully retorted.

"Is that why you guys are trying to plan a wedding in five months?" Jesse asked.

"Of course not," Ryan said, kissing the top of Jessica's head, "I'm just too impatient to wait to start my life with this beautiful woman."

Jessica felt herself blush and she leaned further into Ryan. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Jess,' Ryan whispered back, "If only we were in Kentucky where this marriage would be legal."

Jessica giggled and rested her forehead against his. "You're such a dork sometimes."

* * *

><p>Jessica slid down the tile in the shower stall panting. Ryan sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"God you're good," he muttered.

"Thanks," Jessica breathlessly said, "You're not half bad yourself."

"Damn it, are you guys fucking in the shower again?" Jesse's voice sounded from somewhere in the men's shower room.

"Just admit you're jealous Cardoza!" Ryan called out.

"Damn straight I am!" Jesse chuckled.

"Is it because you think my girl's hot or is it because you can't have sex for six weeks until your penis heals?" Ryan continued to harass him.

"Shut up," Jesse quietly muttered as the water in the next shower started, "I bet your nipples still hurt."

"Sorry, can't hear you," Ryan said as he pulled Jessica to her feet, "I'm too busy trying to start a family!"

"You guys are trying for a baby?" Jesse inquired.

"Yes, now leave us alone so we can keep trying," Ryan said as he began biting Jessica's neck.

"Can't you try in women's showers?" Jesse asked, "I'd like to shower without your baby making sound effects."

"Nope," Ryan answered as he slid into Jessica. She moaned silently as pleasure swept through her body.

"Why not?" Jesse complained.

"Because boys aren't allowed in the girls' room," Ryan chuckled as he began thrusting.

"Are you guys actually having sex over there?" Jesse continued to ask.

"You bet like fuck we are!" Jessica loudly exclaimed. She cried out in pleasure as Ryan hit her sweet spot. "And it's incredible!"

"I'm never showering at work again," Jesse muttered.

"Just like you're never drinking again, Al?" Jessica asked.

Jesse was silent for a moment before he spoke again in a quiet voice. "Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one week? That's crazy talk for me. lol**

Two months until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Four months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Jessica growled in frustration as she smashed the pregnancy test into several pieces on the bathroom counter. It was negative, again. Suddenly tears streamed down her face and she sobbed loudly as sorrow rushed through her veins.

* * *

><p>Jessica stood on the podium as the tailor pinned her dress again.<p>

"My goodness, Jessie," Cathy said, "You've gotten skinner yet."

"Don't remind me," Jessica muttered as her chest grew tight.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked as she stood next to her.

"It's not working!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed, "We keep trying but it's not working!"

Calleigh watched as tears streamed down Jessica's face. "What's not working?" she quietly asked.

"Ryan and I want to have a baby but nothing's working!" Jessica continued to sob as she smeared her tears away.

Calleigh held her hand and gently squeezed it. "Maybe it's just not your time," she whispered.

Jessica sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "That's what he said last year when I miscarried."

"Oh Jessie," Calleigh whispered, gently embracing her, "Don't let yourself get discouraged."

"But all those years ago…" Jessica whispered, thinking of her painful past.

"Jess, just give yourselves time and the baby will come," Calleigh whispered.

"I just thought when my period was late this month it meant…" Jessica sniffled, "I thought we had finally done it."

Calleigh gently cupped her hands on her cheeks and looked into Jessica's eyes. "You're so stressed right now," she said, "The last thing that should be on your mind is a baby. Just focus on getting married and then on your honeymoon you and Ryan can try all you want. It'll happen with time."

Jessica smiled weakly at her. She hugged Calleigh and cried in her arms for a few minutes.

"Thanks Calleigh," she finally whispered.

Calleigh smiled back and brushed her hair out of her face. "Anytime," she quietly said.

Jessica hopped back up on the podium and held out her arms. "Alright," she said, "This is me focusing on getting married."

"Maybe you should focus on eating more and not loosing anymore weight," Cathy chuckled. "I don't think this dress can go any smaller."

* * *

><p>"Ok Bug," Horatio said from where he stood at the foot of the steps, "Show me!"<p>

The door to Horatio's room opened and out walked Jessica in her all white wedding dress. Arianna helped her down the steps, keeping her from tripping on her skirt. She smiled at Horatio as she walked to him. She stopped in front of him and beamed happily.

"What do you think, Daddy?" she quietly asked.

Horatio stood there speechless, just looking at her. He wrapped his arms around her and suddenly began crying uncontrollably. He pulled back and looked at his daughter and continued to cry.

"Jessie Bug," he managed to choke out, "You look beautiful."

Jessica smiled at him and hugged him again. "Thanks Daddy," she whispered.

They heard the front door open and two sets of feet walk in. "Horatio?" Ryan's voice called out, "You here?"

Arianna rushed from the room and stopped Ryan in the hall. "Sorry Ryan, none shall pass for you."

Jessica heard Ryan groan and could see him in her mind folding with defeat. "You mean Jessica's in there wearing her dress right now?"

"Yes and none for you until the big day," Arianna continued.

Ryan groaned again and Jessica felt her heart sink. "Let him pass Arianna," she finally called out.

Arianna's head poked back in and she looked at Jessica confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the poor guy's suffered enough. Just let him through so he can see."

Arianna shrugged her shoulders and disappeared back into the hall. Carli came running in first and she smiled at Jessica.

"Jessie, you look like a princess!" she exclaimed.

Jessica smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you Carli," she said cheerfully.

Ryan walked in and his face lit up with shock and awe. He covered his mouth with his hand as he slowly began to cry.

"Oh my god," he whispered as he continued his path to Jessica. He silently took in her presence. He gently held her face and looked deep into her eyes. "Jessie, you're beautiful."

Jessica smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you, handsome," she whispered.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her and just held her close. "I can't believe it," he quietly said, "This is really happening. We're really getting married."

Jessica chuckled and kissed him again. "And here I thought you were going to be a one night stand."

Ryan laughed and kissed the end of her nose. "You know when we first met the furthest I thought I was going to get with you was my fantasies and my left hand."

Jessica laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Well now you're mine and nothing's going to change that."

* * *

><p>Horatio lolled his head back as pleasure drifted through his body as Arianna gently ran her hand across his hard manhood as they soaked in the tub together in their master bathroom.<p>

"Are you going to give me more?" Horatio quietly asked as Arianna continued to fondle him.

"Would you like more?" Arianna teased as she kissed his cheek.

"Only a lot," Horatio chuckled. He gently held her face and kissed her. He smiled at her and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her again.

Arianna smiled against his lips. "Alright, you've earned the right for more," she said as she shifted in the bathwater. "Oh, and I love you, too." She smirked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

One month until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Three months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

"Happy birthday Arianna!" Amanda Wolfe exclaimed as Arianna opened the door to her house. She smiled and embraced her sister in her arms. "Thanks sis," she quietly said.

Arianna led Amanda into the house and into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her as Amanda walked in. Ryan walked to her and hugged her.

"Momma," he said, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well it was kind of a last minute decision," Amanda explained as she cleaned her green framed glasses. "I just got off work and knew it was Ari's birthday and I wanted to drop off her present." She reached into her bag and pulled something out. "Sorry it's not wrapped and I hope you don't mind I bought you a present at work."

Arianna smiled at the sight of the Starbucks coffee bag. "Raspberry chocolate," she said with a grin, "My favorite."

Horatio scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Now you're going to expect me to drink that, aren't you?"

"Hell no ginger!" Arianna retorted, holding the bag against her chest. "My sister bought this for me with love! Get your own damn coffee!"

Horatio chuckled and walked over to her. He gently kissed her and looked into her eyes. "Ok, then I guess you can sleep alone tonight."

Arianna playfully punched him in the stomach and Horatio recoiled with a laugh. "Amanda while you're here you should try on your bridesmaid dress," Arianna said, turning her attention away from Horatio.

Amanda looked at her surprised. "You still want me to be in your wedding party?"

"Well of course!" Arianna said, "You're my sister."

"I wasn't in the last one," Amanda whispered.

Arianna looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. "My last marriage was a mistake in so many ways," she quietly said, "The first one being my big sister wasn't there."

Amanda looked at her with tear filled eyes. Arianna wrapped her arms around her and held her close as tears streamed down Amanda's face. "Thank you," Amanda whispered to her.

Arianna smiled and looked at her sister. "I'm doing it right this time," she quietly said. "I marrying a man I truly love and my sister's going to be there no matter what."

* * *

><p>Jessica hurried around the ballroom. She smoothed out the lace table cloth on the table that would be behind the priest and adjusted the candles. She brushed dust off of one of the statues and hit a few keys on the piano.<p>

"This piano has to be tuned before our wedding," she said to Ryan as he watched her. He reached out and pulled her to him. He held her close as she tried to fight him off. "Ryan let me go!"

"No, you're being a basket case," Ryan said, "And that's saying something coming from me." He kissed her cheek and gently stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Jessica sighed and leaned into him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about except for being as beautiful as you can be that day you walk down that aisle to me." Ryan said with a smile, "And the only thing I have to worry about is Horatio actually giving you up to me without breaking my nose again."

Jessica giggled and kissed his neck. She ran her hand across his chest and smiled. "Alright, I'll tell Daddy no violence on our wedding day."

"Awesome," Ryan sarcastically said, "That means he can beat the shit out of me the day before and after."

Jessica giggled again and gently pinched his nipple. Ryan's air hitched in his throat and he felt his pants get tighter. "Ok, not in the ballroom in the manor where the owners have graciously permitted us to get married," Ryan chuckled. "How about we go home and we test out this erotic sensation thing with these stupid barbells you told me to keep."

"You didn't have to keep them," Jessica said as she slipped her hand into his.

"But you liked them," Ryan said, "And if you like them then I'll keep them. Besides, they've kind of grown on me."

* * *

><p>Horatio smiled as he looked at the sample bouquets Jessica and Ryan had picked out at the florist. They had a dozen white roses paired with evergreen foliage. It was held together with white satin ribbon and white lace.<p>

"Wow Bug," Horatio said, "The two of you picked this out together?"

"Yeah," Jessica smiled, "These are what the bridesmaids are going to have, but with emerald green ribbons."

"What about you?" Horatio inquired.

"The same thing but mine's going to have two dozen with white ribbon," Jessica explained. "We were thinking the same thing for boutonnières. A white rose with one or two evergreen pieces."

"Sounds good," Horatio said. His hand slipped into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out his checkbook. "Now how much is thing going to set me back?"

Jessica's hand slammed against Horatio's, stopping him. "No Dad," Jessica said, "You're not paying for this."

"Yes I am," Horatio said, pulling his hands away. "This is my gift for you, to my daughter and her husband."

"Really Dad you don't have to," Jessica tried to argue. Ryan placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him. "Just let him Jess," he said, "He wants to do this for you then let him."

Jessica sighed and looked back at Horatio with a defeated look. "Fine, just do it."

Horatio smiled as he began filling out the check. "I win, as always."

* * *

><p>Jessica looked up from her desk in her studio where she was designing her and Ryan's wedding program. Ryan was standing in the doorway with a grim expression. She stood and walked to him. "Ryan, what's wrong?" she asked.<p>

Ryan flinched away from her and hung his head low. "I lost it," he whispered.

Jessica walked closer to him. "Lost what?"

"I lost the money for our honeymoon," Ryan said in a pain filled voice.

"You lost it?" Jessica said confused, "Well where did you put it?"

"In Rob's hand," Ryan said as his voice cracked.

Jessica stared at him shocked at the sound of Ryan's old bookie's name. "Ryan you didn't," she whispered.

Tears poured down Ryan's face as he tried to turn away. "I did," he cried out, "I ran into Rob and he said he had a guaranteed winner in this horse race and I impulsively placed a bet." He paused as his voice faded out. He leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. "I lost the money for our honeymoon because I couldn't control myself!"


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Three months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio opened the door and found a distressed looking Jessica on the other side. "Jessie Bug," he quietly said, "Is something wrong?"

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Jessica quietly said. She was wringing her hands nervously and her eyes were red.

Horatio reached out and gently took her hand, leading her into his house. He set her down at the couch and sat next to her. "Talk to me, Bug," he quietly said.

Jessica was silent for a moment. She stared out the window as tears silently began sliding down her cheeks. "Ryan ran into Rob," she finally said, "And Rob worked his magic and convinced Ryan to place a bet in a horse race." She turned back to him and Horatio watched as all the hope left her eyes. "He lost all the money we saved for our honeymoon."

Horatio looked at her shocked. "Ryan actually gambled? After everything he's worked for to quit?"

"It gets worse," Jessica quietly said, "Now he's hitting the casino and placing more bets with Rob. He's trying to win back the money but he keeps loosing. I finally cut him off and froze our bank account. If he tries to withdraw money from the ATM it declines his card and the teller won't give him anything." Jessica brushed the tears from her face as she started sobbing. "I don't know what to do, Dad. I can't live like this. I can't have Ryan gambling away every penny we earn. I need him to stop but he won't listen to me."

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Please Daddy," Jessica whispered, "I've tried but he doesn't listen. I don't even want to marry him right now because I'm so mad at him."

Horatio kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "Now we can't have that happening," he quietly said, "We've already paid for everything."

Jessica weakly chuckled and looked up at him. "Thanks Dad," she quietly said, "You always know what to do."

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into the casino. He traded his cash for chips. He wandered around until he decided on sitting in on a poker game. He nervously looked over his cards and placed his bet on the table. He watched the others, trying to read their faces. Ryan froze when he saw Horatio sitting across from him.<p>

Ryan's hand shook as he placed his cards on the table. The dealer looked over all the players' cards on the table before he pushed the chips towards Horatio.

Horatio collected his chips and walked away, leaving Ryan feeling dazed. He quickly grabbed his chips and walked after him. Ryan caught up to Horatio cashing in his chips. He looked at Ryan with pained filled eyes.

"Jessica told you," Ryan whispered, looking at his feet.

Horatio gently touched his cheek and brought Ryan's gaze back to him. "Ryan you have a problem," he quietly said.

"I'm an addict," Ryan said as his throat became tighter.

"You have a worse problem," Horatio told him.

Ryan looked at him as tears began streaming down his face. "What could be worse than being addicted to gambling and loosing all my money?"

"Loosing your wife," Horatio quietly said.

Ryan's face shattered under his pain filled cry. Horatio held him in his arms as Ryan sobbed uncontrollably.

"Everything's going to be alright," Horatio quietly said.

"No, everything's not to be ok," Ryan cried. "I've wasted away our savings trying to win back the money I lost because I was too weak to control myself. I let someone talk me into doing something I shouldn't have done. I was weak and I lost everything. Now I'm going to loose the one woman I love because I'm so pathetic."

Horatio held him as Ryan continued to sob. He held him close and buried his face into his hair. "There's still time," Horatio whispered. "You still have time to turn around and get clean again. You can do this because you're strong, Ryan."

Ryan looked at him as his entire body seemed to shake. "I can't do it, H," he croaked, "I've lost too much. I have to make it right again."

Horatio pressed something into Ryan's hand. Ryan looked down at the stack of cash in his hand. He looked back at Horatio. "I can't Horatio," he said as his hand started to shake, "I can't take this from you."

Horatio pushed Ryan's hand back towards him. "No Ryan, sometimes you need help. Take this, fix everything you've made wrong."

"But Horatio I can't take your money," Ryan said, pushing his hand towards Horatio. "I can't take all of this. I can't put Jessica and me in your debt."

"Ryan I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Horatio said, "When I got here tonight that started as a five dollar bill."

Ryan looked at him shocked and then down at the stack of cash in his hand. He flipped through it and looked at Horatio. "There's like seven Gs here," he quietly exclaimed.

"$8,537.00," Horatio corrected.

Ryan shook his head and thrusted the money back towards Horatio. "I can't do it," he said in a quiet, desperate voice. "I can't take this."

"Ryan," Horatio said in a stern voice, "No one ever wins in an argument against me. Why are you even trying?"

Ryan sighed and looked at the cash. He stuffed it into a pocket inside his sweatshirt and zipped it shut. "I'm paying you back," Ryan said as he walked towards the cashier to cash in his chips.

"No need to," Horatio said, pulling a five dollar bill from his pocket, "I kept my share."

* * *

><p>Jessica laid on her bed. She felt depressed as she flipped through a photo album. She looked at the pictures of her and Ryan and suddenly felt like crying. She closed the book and curled up on her side. She held the photo album against her chest and felt tears run down her cheeks.<p>

Ryan walked into their bedroom and walked over to the bed. He dropped stacks of cash onto the bed next to her. "The bank teller told me I'm restricted from doing anything involving our account," he quietly said to her.

Jessica sat up and looked at the stack of bills. She picked one up and flipped through it. "Ryan, where did this money come from?" she asked, looking up at him.

Ryan looked at her with a shameful expression. "I don't want to talk about it," he said as he tried to walk past into the bathroom.  
>Jessica grabbed him by the waistline of his pants and he turned to look at her again. "Ryan, I don't care how you got this money, legal or not. I just want to know the truth."<p>

Ryan looked at the floor before he slowly met her gaze. "Horatio knew I was going to be there," he quietly said, "He won that money and gave it to me."

"Horatio gave it to you?" Jessica quietly asked.

Ryan nodded his head. "I told him I would pay him back but he refuses to let me." Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and began crying.

Jessica crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She gently kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. "Everything's going to be alright," Jessica whispered. "We hit a rough patch but we're going to get through this."

Ryan turned and looked at her. "Does this mean you still love me?" he whispered.

Jessica hugged him and held him close. "I always loved you," she quietly said, "I just didn't love the decisions you were making." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you more than anything in this world Ryan Wolfe."

Ryan looked at her for a moment before he stood. He walked to the dresser and dug through one of the drawers. He walked over to her and dropped down on one knee. "Then will you marry me?" he quietly asked as he opened the ring box, revealing Jessica's silver and pink stone ring.

She looked at the ring and then at him. "You noticed I wasn't wearing it," she whispered.

Ryan nodded his head. "I figured you had either pawned it or you didn't want to wear it because you didn't want to love me anymore."

Jessica looked at him with grief filled eyes. "I didn't want to wear it because I was mad at you," she whispered. "Every time I saw it I would think of you and I would be just so mad. I hid it in there so I wouldn't have to think of you all the time." She reached out and encased his hands in her own. "But I want to wear it again, because I want to think of you because I want to help you, Ryan. I want to be there for you and help you get through this."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Ryan quietly asked.

"Oh I'm still pissed as hell at you," Jessica said. "You let Rob talk you into some stupid horse race and lost all the money we were going to use on our honeymoon. Then you started gambling again every waking moment, which included time spent on the clock. Now you come home with money my father won that's not even close to the amount you lost and beg me to take you back and make it all better. Yes Ryan, I'm mad at you." She leaned forward and gently kissed him. "But I love you and I know we all make mistakes."

"Do you forgive me?" Ryan whispered.

"No," Jessica said, "But I'm willing to try and work towards forgiveness. Let's make this right and try again." Jessica pulled him to his feet and stood from the bed. "I'm willing to try because I love you, you big stupid butthead. When I asked you to marry me I knew that meant I didn't only get the good Ryan it meant I got the bad Ryan with the fucked up past. But my life hasn't been a walk in the park either and you've helped me through rough times." She held his hands in her own protectively. "Let's work through this together, like we should have from the start."

Small tears escaped Ryan's eyes and he leaned down and rested his lips against her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered.

Jessica snaked her arms around his body and held him close. "You're welcome," she quietly said.

Jessica looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I think you've earned the right to sleep in our bed again," she said.

"No more guest bedroom?" Ryan quietly asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No more guest bedroom. But no sex either. You have to work your way up still."

Ryan gave her a weak smile. "We can't even have sex on top of the money your Dad gave us?"

Jessica chuckled and leaned into him. "Nope, sorry buddy," she said.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Ok," he quietly said, "I think I can deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a forewarning- this chapter does contain adult themes. And it gets kind of dirty. I even surprised myself a little.**

Ten days until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Two months and ten days until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio smiled as his daughter placed the cake in front of him. He chuckled as he read "Happy 29th Birthday Horatio!" written in icing across the frosting. He smiled as he blew out the candles.

Jessica leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday Dad," she said as she placed a present in front of him. Horatio smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist as she stood next to him.

"Bug, you didn't have to get me a present," he said with a smile.

Jessica smiled back down at him. "Well I didn't buy it, if that counts," she said.

"Hey I helped, too," Ryan said as he stood on Horatio's other side. "Go ahead and open it, _Dad_."

Horatio chuckled and opened his present. He smiled at the sight of the scrapbook and began flipping through it. It was filled with pictures taken over the course of many years.

It began with pictures of just Jessica and Horatio. Then there were a few of Horatio and Kyle. Eventually pictures of Horatio and Marisol played in, including pictures from their wedding day. Next came pictures of Jessica and Kyle together, along with a few of Horatio and the two. A few pictures of Jessica and Ryan were thrown in.

Horatio stopped when he got to a page with an ultrasound printout. He looked at it and sighed, gently running his fingers over the plastic covered picture.

"I wanted to include him," Jessica quietly said. "Our baby was part of our life, even if only for a few weeks."

Horatio smiled and pulled her closer to his body. "I appreciate it, Bug," he quietly said, kissing her cheek.

Horatio continued flipping through the book and smiled when he found pictures of Kyle and Carli playing together; his favorite was one of Kyle and Carli dressed in his and Arianna's clothing, playing pretend. He paused to look at the pictures of him and Arianna together, smiling contently to himself. He took a moment to examine a picture of himself proposing to Arianna in the airport, Carli propped up on his knee. He looked at Jessica and shook his head.

"I should have known you had a camera with you," he said.

Jessica smiled. "Actually Ryan took that on his phone," she said. "I just enhanced it with photo shop."

Horatio looked at Ryan. "You sneak," he said with a grin.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "Hey you win some you loose some," he said, "And that time I won."

Horatio turned a few more pages and smiled at various pictures; Carli posing for her first day of first grade, Kyle climbing off the bus while returning home from Afghanistan, Jessica trying to cover the camera's lens while lying on an examination table, her shirt pulled up to her bust line and blue gel smeared across her abdomen, Ryan sleeping on the couch with his shirt off and a smiling Carli next to him, his face painted with make-up.

"I didn't know you have your nipples pierced," Horatio commented. Ryan blushed crimson and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know Jessica put that picture in," he said.

Arianna laughed as she looked over Horatio's shoulder. "Yeah I don't remember seeing those the last time you came over for a swim," she said.

"Shut up and just keep looking at your damn present," Ryan muttered, turning the page.

Horatio chuckled as he looked at more pictures. There was one of Arianna sitting on one of their jet skis, trying to figure out how to start it. There was one of Jessica and Kyle building a sandcastle on the beach, and the next one where Carli stomped through it, pretending to be a giant. Another of Jessica and Ryan, standing together with the sun setting behind them. One of him and Arianna walking along the beach holding hands. There was one of Jessica in her wedding dress at the boutique, Calleigh standing on one side in her emerald green bridesmaid dress and Carli on the other in her emerald flower girl dress.

Horatio stopped and stared at the last picture in the book. It was a picture of him and Arianna standing together on the beach. The sun was setting behind them, blackening their silhouettes. The sky was a beautiful swirled pattern, filled with oranges, reds, and purples. Their bodies were pressed close together as they kissed. Horatio looked at the picture and smiled. He carefully ran his finger over Arianna's body and felt his heart flutter.

"This is an incredible picture, Bug," Horatio quietly said.

Jessica kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Daddy," she said. "I was afraid you would catch me."

Horatio pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Jessie Bug," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Daddy H," she whispered in response.

* * *

><p>Jessica sipped her raspberry lemonade and watched the sun set from where she stood on Horatio's back porch. She smiled as Horatio joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist.<p>

"What are you thinking of, Bug?" he quietly asked her.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "In ten days I'm no longer going to be Jessica Caine," she quietly said. "I'm going to become Jessica Wolfe."

"You're really going through with it," Horatio said.

Jessica nodded her head, even though she knew it wasn't a question. "He's been working really hard," she said.

"He's not gambling anymore?" Horatio inquired.

"No, he's been doing good, but it's only been eleven days. I'm still scared that he'll relapse or something and start gambling again."

"You just have to keep telling him he's strong," Horatio said. "Just keep encouraging him and he'll keep moving forward."

Jessica nodded her head. "I guess being an addict is kind of a family trait. I mean Amanda was addicted to marijuana and alcohol for so many years, but she got clean, and she did it all on her own."

"Don't give up on him, Bug," Horatio said, "Don't let him go back to the way he was."

"I'm not going to Daddy," Jessica said. "We've been through some rough times but we've always gotten through it together. This is one of those times. He needs me more than ever right now. And I need him." Jessica's hand ran over her abdomen and Horatio looked at her surprised.

"Jessie, are you pregnant?" he quietly asked.

Jessica shook her head. "No, I'm just thinking about it." She quietly said, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to bring a baby into all of this with Ryan being so unpredictable right now. I'm scared that a baby will add to his stress and it might make him relapse, again."

Horatio gently placed his hand over hers. "Don't fret about it too much, Bug," he said. "Don't get yourself overstressed about this. It's not healthy, and if you do decide to bring a child into your life the stress can do harm to your baby. Just be with him right now and help him get better. He needs as much of your attention as you can give him. Love him and support him, that's what he needs the most right now, your support."

Jessica turned and wrapped her arms around his torso. She held him close as she cried against his neck. "Thank you Daddy," she whispered, "You always know just what to say."

Horatio smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Of course I do," he whispered, "I'm the Dad."

* * *

><p>Jessica held Ryan's hand as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. She stopped at the foot of the bed and gently kissed him. The passion behind their kisses increased and Ryan sank onto the bed. Jessica straddled his hips and nipped at his neck. Ryan moaned softly as he whispered "Jessica."<p>

Jessica looked into his eyes and kissed him as she pulled at his belt. She gently removed his clothes as he pulled off hers. He slid inside her and gently thrusted as he claimed her lips with his own. He came with a soft moan as her body shuddered against his.

Ryan looked deep into her eyes and gently kissed the end of her nose. "I love you," he whispered as they laid in the bed together.

Jessica's eyes watered lightly and she curled up against his body. "I love you, too, Ryan," she whispered in response. "I love every part of you, good or bad."

* * *

><p>Horatio gasped quietly as Arianna walked into their bedroom wearing her emerald green satin teddy with a matching thong. His pants tightened and his heart began to race as she climbed on top of him. She bit at his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.<p>

"How about I give you a little birthday surprise," she seductively whispered in his ear. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear and sent a shiver down his spine, causing him to grown even harder. "Please do," he responded in a lust filled voice.

Arianna reached into the nightstand and pulled out two pairs of red handcuffs. "Jessica gave these to me earlier," she said with a wink. "She said it wasn't fair that you got all the presents and I got none."

Horatio groaned as Arianna handcuffed him to the headboard and then raked her nails down his chest. He rubbed his hips against hers as she toyed with his nipples and Arianna smiled. She pulled his pants off and took his hard length into her hot mouth. Horatio gasped and his hips bucked as her tongue worked in magical ways.

Arianna released him with a light pop and slipped a cock ring onto his base. Horatio growled and pulled at the handcuffs that kept his arms in place. "You're such a tease," he said.

"You love me anyways," Arianna muttered as she poured lube onto his erection and worked her hand up and down. Horatio groaned as a light tingling sensation spread across his heated flesh.

Then Arianna suddenly stopped and released her grip. Horatio groaned and thrusted his hips at her. "Please Ari!" he begged, "Please touch me!"

"Nope," Arianna said with a smirk as she sat upon his abdomen, "None for you."

Horatio moaned as she slipped her fingers inside herself. He watched as she pleasured herself and forced him to watch. Horatio had never been so turned on before. He knew Arianna would occasionally masturbate but he was never allowed to watch, or even know she did such a thing. Now here she was, just inches from his hard desire, touching herself.

"Please Arianna!" he continued to beg, "Just touch me, suck me, fuck me!"

Arianna smirked and slid forward on his chest. She straddled her legs on either side of his head and lowered herself onto his face. Horatio immediately began teasing her with his tongue and mouth and savored her flavor. Arianna moaned and arched her back, grasping the headboard until her knuckles turned white. She cried out Horatio's name as a white hot heat spread through her body.

Arianna slid back to Horatio's hips and grasped his hard member again. A small bead of pre-cum dripped from his slit and Arianna lapped it up. She leaned forward and kissed him in a wet, open mouthed kiss and Horatio moaned as he tasted himself on her tongue.

She slid him into her and moaned as he filled her with his desire. She sat on top of his hips and smirked. Horatio throbbed painfully inside her as her heat enveloped him. He started thrusting his hips and Arianna moaned as he began moving inside her. Horatio watched Arianna sit on top of him and gasped and moaned as he pleased her by himself. Arianna moaned his name as a flush crept up her body. Horatio groaned as he felt himself hang off the edge, the need for release intense.

Arianna started thrusting on top of him and Horatio moaned loudly. A sharp knock on the door made his heart skip a beat.

"Mommy!" Carli's small voice sounded from the other side, "Stop playing with Daddy H so loud! I can hear you from my room!"

Arianna laughed and leaned back on her hands as she continued to move on top of Horatio. "Sorry baby," she called, "We didn't mean to be so loud."

"Well be quiet!" Carli ordered in her small voice, "Play a quieter game or something!"

"Alright Calleigh Anne," Arianna said as she stifled a moan, "Do you need me to tuck you back in?"

"Yes Mommy," Carli responded.

"Alright," Arianna said with a sly expression. She dismounted and grabbed a pair of Horatio's sweatpants and one of his t-shirts off the floor and threw them on over her teddy. She slipped out of the door and Horatio listened to her walk Carli back to her bedroom.

Horatio groaned as he laid in the bed helplessly. His erection stood tall and pulsated painfully. He sighed with relief when Arianna slipped back into the room, discarding her cover up clothing.

"Sorry big guy," she smirked, "Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Please take it off," Horatio said, "It hurts a little."

"Not a problem," Arianna said as she carefully removed the cock ring.

She climbed back onto him and impaled herself again. Horatio groaned and started thrusting hard. Arianna worked with him and matched him thrust for thrust. Horatio came with a loud moan of her name as he finally climaxed.

He laid there panting as Arianna rode out her orgasm on top of him. She unlocked his hands and slipped into the bed next to him. She cuddled up next to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Damn," he gasped as his chest continued to heave with effort, "That was amazing."

Arianna chuckled and kissed his neck. "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it? Shit I thought my head was going to explode from pleasure!"

Arianna laughed and curled up closer to him. "Good, mission accomplished."

* * *

><p>Jessica smiled at the sight of her father's number. "Why hello Daddy H," she smirked as she continued her work on her computer. "To what privilege do I owe this call?"<p>

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "Oh I just thought I'd call and tell you how much I love the birthday present you gave me," he said with a smile. "I've been looking through it all morning."

"Oh have you?" Jessica inquired. Horatio didn't miss the smirk in her voice and shook his head.

"And we may have used the present you gave Arianna last night," Horatio reluctantly admitted.

"Now did you?" Jessica laughed as she opened a file containing her wedding guest list.

"Yes and I have to admit yesterday was the best birthday I've ever had," Horatio chuckled.

Jessica laughed again and smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help. Now if you don't mind I have a few last minute things I need to do for my wedding in nine days."

"Alright Bug," Horatio smiled. "Have fun and don't be too hard on your new husband."

Jessica smiled and felt her heart flutter. "Thanks Dad, for everything you've done for us, especially Ryan. He needed a father and you were there for him, just like you were always there for me."

Horatio smiled and looked down at the picture of Jessica and Ryan in the scrapbook. "Well sometimes you just have to be a Dad, no matter who it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Ten hours until Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Two months until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Jessica tossed and turned anxiously in her bed. It was three o'clock in the morning and she had hardly slept at all. Ryan reached over and pulled her against his chest. He gently kissed her forehead and stroked her back.

"Just relax love," he whispered, "It's a wedding, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Don't say that!" Jessica exclaimed, grasping the front of his t-shirt.

"You don't believe in being superstitious so what's it matter?" Ryan sleepily inquired.

"But it's true, when you say something like that then something always goes wrong!"

"Jess, relax," Ryan muttered, "You're just nervous. You need some sleep."

"And you're not nervous?" Jessica retorted.

"No, I'm freaking the hell out," Ryan said, "But right now we need to sleep. So relax and just get some sleep, love."

Jessica released an exasperated sigh and laid her head on his chest. "Fine," she quietly muttered. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heart beating. She slowly inhaled and exhaled as the sound of Ryan's heart lolled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Five hours until Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

Ryan and Jessica held hands as they walked from the courthouse, marriage license in hand. They had got there with Horatio and Arianna bright and early as the courthouse opened. They stopped and looked into each others eyes as they leaned in for an earth shattering kiss. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together as they stared into each other eyes longingly.

"I love you," Ryan whispered. Jessica smiled and gently kissed him again. "I love you, too," she whispered.

They held hands and watched as their fingers slipped from each other's grasp as they parted ways; Ryan going with Horatio, Jessica leaving with Arianna.

Jessica climbed into Arianna's car and smiled at the sleeping Carli Anne in the backseat. "She didn't even notice we were gone, did she?"

"No," Arianna answered as she drove down the street. "I asked her if she wanted to come in and she said no." Arianna chuckled. "She said she wanted to be there for the part where she gets to wear the pretty dress. I hope you don't mind."

Jessica chuckled and smiled at her new mother. "No, not at all. Personally if I was seven I don't think I would want to wait around a boring courthouse either."

* * *

><p>Two hours until Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

Jessica groaned as Calleigh pulled her hair out of her face. "I hate hairspray," she muttered under her breath.

"Well get over it, girly," Calleigh chuckled, "Because your soft curls aren't going to hold on their own."

Jessica sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine," she said in an exasperated voice. "Could have sworn this was _my_ wedding."

Calleigh smiled and looked at Jessica's face in the mirror. "You're getting married," she quietly said. "How does it feel?"

Jessica smiled and looked back at her in her reflection. "Pretty damn good," she said.

* * *

><p>Ryan tried unsuccessfully to get his hair to lay in somewhat of an organized manner. He sighed and stared at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Do we need to get Jess to fix your hair?" Eric chuckled as he walked up next to him.

"Or maybe you should go with the fo-hawk look," Jesse said, standing on his other side.

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and tousled it about. He stopped and looked at himself, hair now sticking out in every direction. Horatio stood next to him and chuckled. "I think Bug would like that look," he said with a smile.

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Or she would punch me in the face as soon as she got to the altar."

* * *

><p>One hour until Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

The guest had arrived and were filing into the large ballroom where Jessica and Ryan's wedding was to begin. Ushers led guest in, directing them where seating was available. Ryan fidgeted nervously with Kyle as he greeted people and thanked them for coming.

"Relax bro," Kyle whispered, "You're only getting married."

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "When you say it that way you make it sound simple."

Amanda Wolfe walked up wearing the emerald green tea length dress Ryan and Jessica had bought for her. Ryan smiled and embraced his mother in his arms. "Hi Momma," he whispered.

Amanda smiled and held his face. "My little Lighting Bug is getting married," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She brushed them away and continued to look at Ryan. "I'm so glad I decided on the waterproof mascara."

Ryan chuckled and kissed her cheek. He held out his arm and smile. "Come on Momma, I'll take you to your seat."

Amanda wrapped her arm around his and smiled as he led her down the aisle. Arianna smiled as Ryan seated his mother next to her. Arianna stood and hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad you're here Amanda," she whispered.

"I'm so excited to be here," Amanda responded.

* * *

><p>Jessica fidgeted nervously in her dressing room. She paced back and forth, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. There wasn't a clock in the room and Calleigh had taken her watch and phone away from her. Jessica had no clue what time it was and it was driving her crazy.<p>

"Relax Jessie," her best friend Sami said, "You're wearing a tread in the floor."

"Sami, this is my wedding day!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Sami said, holding up her left hand to display her wedding band.

"I'm sorry Sami," Jessica said, "I'm just so terrified right now. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong," Sami reassured her, "Everything's fine."

The door opened and Horatio and Eric looked in and smiled. "Sami, it's time to line up," Eric said.

Sami stood and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned back and looked at Jessica. "Everything's going to be alright, chica," she said. "Just remember to breathe and not to lock your knees."

Jessica nodded her head as Sami and Eric walked from the room. She looked at her father standing there, just watching her. Horatio walked to her and embraced her in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"My baby's getting married," he whispered. Jessica held him tight and buried her face into his neck, words too much for her.

* * *

><p>The bridal party was lined up, Jessica and Horatio at the end. Ryan was waiting at the altar as the music began. Little Carli Anne walked down the aisle first, throwing rose petals to lead the way. Jessica fidgeted nervously but couldn't help but laugh when she heard Carli's voice.<p>

"Hey! Look at me mister! I'm the flower girl!"

Jessica smiled and looked at her father. "You sure she's not already your daughter?"

Horatio chuckled. "Not quite yet."

The music got louder as they stood at the entrance to the ballroom, the doors yet to open to reveal Jessica and Horatio.

"You ready Bug?" Horatio quietly asked.

Jessica smiled a wide grin. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, then it's time," Horatio said.

The doors opened and the music washed over them and lights flooded into their vision as a mass of people stood at the sight of Jessica and Horatio.

* * *

><p>Three hours after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

It was a celebration in emerald green and pearl white. Everything had gone perfectly and Jessica and Ryan were formally joined in matrimony. Everyone had clapped and congratulated them as the ceremony ended. The reception was beautiful and bountiful, everyone enjoying the food and music. Tears had rolled down Horatio's face as he watched Jessica and Ryan's first dance together and then again as he danced with his daughter one last time. Guests had whistled as Ryan used his teeth to remove Jessica's guarder and Carli danced when she caught the bouquet.

It was beautiful, wonderful, and perfect. Everything they had hoped for.

* * *

><p>Twenty hours after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

Jessica awoke in her bed. She smiled at the sight of the sleeping Ryan next to her and crawled over to kiss him awake. Ryan's sleepy eyes slowly opened and he smiled at the sight of his new wife leaning over him.

"Well good morning, _Dr. Wolfe,_" he said as she kissed his neck.

"Good morning to you, my husband," Jessica smirked as she nipped at the spot on his neck that she knew made Ryan squirm.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Ryan inquired as Jessica pulled his shirt off.

"Well first I'm going to fuck you so hard you forget your name," Jessica said as she ran her tongue over Ryan's left nipple. "Then I figured we should head to the airport so we don't miss our flight to Australia that leaves in four hours."

Ryan chuckled and lightly moaned as she toyed with the barbell in his nipple with her tongue. "I think I like the sounds of that."

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hours after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

Horatio hugged his daughter as they stood outside the airport terminal. He kissed her cheek and held her face in his hands. "My little girl," he whispered, "She's married and going to Australia for her honeymoon." He smiled as he felt his heart swell with joy. "I can't believe it. You're growing up so fast."

"Dad I'm twenty-eight years old," Jessica chuckled.

"But you're still my baby," Horatio said with a smile. He looked at Ryan and held out his arms. "Come on big guy, you're never too old for a hug from your father."

Ryan chuckled and embraced Horatio in a hug. "I never said I was," he quietly said.

Arianna hugged them both before a teary eyed Carli Anne hugged them good-bye. "But I don't want you guys to leave," she said in a small voice.

"We're not leaving forever," Jessica explained, kneeling down to her level. "We'll be back in two weeks. And you know what? We'll bring you back a nice present."

"A kangaroo?" Carli asked.

Jessica laughed and kissed her forehead. "I don't think they'll let us take one of those back with us. How about something smaller?"

"A wallaby?" Carli proposed.

Jessica smiled at her and held her hand. "I'll try, but I think we might have to settle for something inanimate."

"Ok," a disappointed Carli muttered.

Jessica gently held her cheek and smiled. "I will find the greatest present ever just for my little sister."

Carli smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tight. "Ok big sissy," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five hours after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<p>

Ryan led Jessica through the aisle way of the airplane. The flight attendant stopped him and inquired about what was going on.

"She's feeling kind of sick," Ryan explained, glancing at Jessica who was now holding her stomach and groaning. "We were just headed to the bathroom."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything," the flight attendant said with a sympathetic smile. Ryan nodded his head as he thanked her, continuing on their path to the restroom.

Ryan locked the door just as Jessica jumped him and kissed him heatedly. Ryan moaned and opened his mouth as Jessica palmed him through his pants. He lifted her onto his hips. Jessica pulled his pants open while Ryan reached under her skirt and pulled her panties to the side.

"Ready to join the mile high club?" he whispered in her ear.

Jessica growled and bit at his neck. "Get cracking boy," she said.

"Commence baby attempt number three hundred and forty seven," Ryan playfully whispered.

Jessica quietly moaned as Ryan slid into her. She racked her nails down his back and he gasped at the sensation of being surrounded by her. He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her passionately as they climaxed together. Ryan pulled out of her as Jessica slid down the wall, planting her feet back on the ground.

They walked back to their seats holding hand, Jessica continuing her act of air sickness. The flight attendant came over and asked how she was feeling. Jessica told her she was feeling better and thanked her for her hospitality as she handed Jessica a complimentary Sprite to help settle her stomach.

Jessica leaned her head against Ryan's shoulder and smiled as they twined their fingers together.

"I love you," Jessica whispered.

Ryan smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, my beautiful wife."


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, more adult themes.**

One month and two weeks until Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Arianna smiled as the consultant zipped up her wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror before she gathered the material of the skirt and waddled out of the dressing room. Jessica and Calleigh gasped and excitedly clapped their hands.

"Oh my gosh Arianna!" Calleigh exclaimed, "You look incredible!"

Arianna smiled and confidently planted her hands on her slim waist. "Yup, lost ten pounds since my last fitting," she proudly declared. "I figured if I'm paying this much to wear this dress I'm going to look damn good in it. Now bring in my husband!"

Jessica excitedly ran from the room and quickly returned hauling a blindfolded Horatio. She carefully untied the scarf around his eyes and Horatio stared at Arianna speechlessly. He walked over to her silently, taking in her presence. He held her hands and gently lifted her arms away from her body. He gently held her face and kissed her passionately.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in a small voice.

Arianna smiled and gently kissed him. "Thank you," she quietly replied.

* * *

><p>Horatio carefully carried the wedding dress in the garment bag into his house. He hung it in the closet and smiled. Arianna wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck.<p>

"So you never tell me what you thought of it," she whispered.

"Thought of what?" Horatio inquired as he turned to face her.

"Of the dress," Arianna smiled. "What did you think of my dress?"

"I told you it was beautiful," Horatio said, kissing the end of her nose.

"No you said I was beautiful," Arianna teased.

"Well the dress was beautiful, too," Horatio said, running the tip of his nose along her jaw line, "But not as beautiful as you."

Arianna chuckled and slipped her hands into his back pockets. "Sounds like someone's trying to get lucky," she said.

"That would be nice," Horatio said with a smile.

"How about we go ahead and do that?" Arianna suggested, pulling him onto the bed. She kissed him and rolled on top of him. She pulled his shirt off and handcuffed him to the headboard. Horatio smirked and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "This again?"

Arianna leaned down and bit at his nipple. Horatio moaned and arched his back into her touch. She reached into her purse and pulled out the dark scarf from the dress boutique. Horatio smiled as she wrapped it around his eyes. "You're so naughty lately," he said as Arianna ran his fingers across his chest. "This is going to be sooooo much fun," Arianna said as she pulled Horatio's pants off, revealing his hard manhood.

Arianna gently stroked him and Horatio moaned and lolled his head to the side. Arianna reached under the bed and pulled out a tickle whip. One end was a flock of feathers and the other end three inch long rubber strings. Arianna smirked and ran the feather end across Horatio's naked body. He chuckled and arched his back against the sensation of the feathers running across his body.

"Now that's new," Horatio chuckled.

"I hope you like it," Arianna smirked, continuing her path across his body. She ran the feathers from his clavicle down his torso and to his hips. She circled around the base of his penis and up his hard length and around his head. Horatio squirmed and tugged at the handcuffs keeping him in place.

Arianna giggled and ran the feathers up to his chin and tickled his nose. Horatio laughed and wrapped his legs around Arianna's waist, pulling her against his body. He kissed her and Arianna laughed.

"How did you know where I was?" Arianna asked, pinching his nipples.

Horatio's hips bucked and he smiled. "How could I not know where you are, my beautiful wife."

Arianna smirked and kissed him again. "Ok, you win," she said as she began to strip. She sat on his hips and slid him inside her.

Horatio moaned and quickly began thrusting, still blinded by the scarf. "God, you always feel so good," he said. Arianna leaned down and bit at his side and Horatio cried out in pleasure. "Keep doing that and this isn't going to last long," Horatio smirked.

"You know you like it," Arianna said in a sing-song tone.

Horatio arched his back as a guttural noise escaped his lips. Arianna felt him quiver inside her as her own orgasm commenced. She breathed heavily and leaned down to kiss him. "You have good timing," she smirked as she began thrusting again.

Horatio chuckled and began thrusting with her as he became hard again. "I take it this means you want to go again."

"What was your first hint?" Arianna joked.

* * *

><p>One month until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

"Alright Lieutenant Caine, we just need you to sign here and here," the social worker indicated on the paperwork. Horatio picked up the pen and signed on the lines she specified. She looked over the paperwork and smiled. "Ok, you're done," she said, handing him a copy of the paperwork. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Horatio smiled and stood from his chair. He reached down and took Carli's small hand in his own before he lifted her into his arms. She kissed his cheek and hugged her arms around his neck.

"Now you really are _my_ Daddy," she whispered.

Horatio kissed her cheek and held her close. "And you're my baby girl," he quietly said.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Ryan sat down at the table with Arianna, Horatio, and Carli Anne. Jessica leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Hello my new baby sister," she cheerfully said.<p>

Carli hugged around her neck and nuzzled her face into her shoulder. "I have a big sister now!"

"Hey don't forget about me," Kyle said with a smile as he walked to the table.

"Kyle!" Carli exclaimed as she jumped from her chair and ran to him. Kyle scooped her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "You're my big brother now!" Carli happily declared, "I'm so excited!"

Kyle held her in his arms and sighed. "Now I'm not the baby anymore," he said with a smile.

Kyle sat at the table next to Carli. Ryan smiled when his mother walked up. He stood and walked to her. Amanda wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She gently held his hands in her own and smiled at the sight of his silver wedding band.

"I'm so proud of you Lighting Bug," she quietly said. "You've accomplished so much."

"Well look at you Mom," Ryan said as he pulled her chair out for her to sit in, "Ms. I went from drug addict to owner of my own Starbucks franchise."

Amanda's ears flushed and she shyly smiled. "Thanks Ryan," she whispered.

* * *

><p>The dinner ended and everyone went their separate ways. Arianna and Horatio drove home with Carli sleeping in the backseat.<p>

"Does she always fall asleep in the car?" Horatio inquired.

Arianna smiled and looked back at their daughter. "Yeah, when we first moved into our apartment after my divorce it was the only way I could get her to sleep. But I didn't have my own car so sometimes I would ride around on the bus for hours with Carli sleeping in my arms."

Horatio chuckled and reached for her hand. He entwined their fingers and smiled at her. "I love you so much," he said.

Arianna blushed and smiled at him. "I love you, too," she quietly said.

Arianna looked at the sleeping Carli and smiled contently. "Do you want another?" Horatio suddenly asked. Arianna looked at him confused. "Another what?"

"Another baby," Horatio said, "Do you want to adopt another child?"

Arianna sighed and turned her face towards the window. "I don't know," she whispered as her hand rested on her lowered abdomen.

Horatio stopped at the red light and looked at her. "I'm sorry Ari, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No you didn't," she quietly said, turning to face him. "It's just…I guess I just never got over the fact that I can't have children ever again. When I lost my first baby because of the cancer I was so sure that the abortion was justified because I could create a new one once the cancer was gone. Then everything had to be pulled out just to save _my_ life. No one ever thought about the lives of my future children, and now they're all gone."

Horatio looked at her for a moment before he leaned over to kiss her. Cars began honking as the light turned green but Horatio ignored them. "I'm sorry Arianna," he whispered, "I wish there was someway I could make it up to you."

Arianna smiled and kissed him again. "There is," she whispered, "After we get married let's adopt another baby. Maybe a boy this time, you know so Kyle can have a little brother instead of living in a house full of girls."

Horatio smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. He unclipped his badge and held it out the open window as someone yelled at him to move as he kissed Arianna again. "I knew there was a reason I let you have my heart," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Ryan groaned as he rolled off Jessica and laid down next to her in their bed. They panted and their hearts raced as they came down from their orgasmic highs. His hand found hers and he gently grasped it.<p>

"Is there a baby yet?" he asked as he continued to heave.

"Not sure," Jessica said, rolling back onto him, "We better try again, just in case."

Ryan chuckled as her lips roamed across his neck. "Good thinking," he said as he laced his fingers into her hair, "You're so smart, I knew there was a reason I married you."

* * *

><p>Amanda Wolfe looked at the unfamiliar number on her cell phone screen. She shrugged her shoulders and answered anyways.<p>

"Hello?"

"Amanda," a man's voice said on the other end.

Amanda felt her blood run cold and fear sweep through her body as she recognized the voice. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to see him," he said, "I want to see our son."

"No, you're too late, Fin," she said.

"I'm his father. I have a right to meet my son."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that thirty-three years ago," Amanda said. She hung up her phone and dropped it onto the kitchen counter. She stared at it as tears pooled in her eyes. She picked it up and dialed Ryan's number before she quickly changed her mind and hung up. Her hands shook as she stared at the screen, her background a picture of Jessica and Ryan on their wedding day.


	9. Chapter 9

Six hours until Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Arianna hurried through the house, collecting her things for the wedding. Jessica followed closely behind her, picking up things she had forgotten or dropped. Arianna almost tripped on her way down the stairs and Jessica finally stopped her.

"Arianna, relax," she said, "There's no need to get yourself worked up over your wedding."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," she said, wringing her hands. "My last marriage was a disaster and I'm just afraid it's going to happen again."

Jessica gently hugged her and held her in her arms for a moment. "Well if it's any consolation I can guarantee you my father is going to be the best husband you've ever had."

Arianna chuckled as she hugged her back. "I think you're biased," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Two hours until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio groaned as Ryan tied his tie for him. "Why do we have to make such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it's your wedding day," Ryan chuckled. "You didn't object like this on our wedding day."

"That's because we never got married, Ryan," Horatio said with a roll of his eyes.

Ryan blushed slightly and pulled Horatio's tie a little too tight. "I meant Jessica and I," he grumbled.

Horatio sighed and loosened his tie again. "This is silly," he continued, "Why does the ceremony have to be like three hours long?"

"Because you're marrying a Catholic girl, H," Eric chuckled as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Marisol was Catholic and we didn't have a huge ceremony," Horatio grumbled.

"Well that's because Arianna's a super dedicated practicing Catholic," Eric continued. "Marisol wasn't much into going to Mass every Sunday."

Horatio continued to pull at his tie and mutter under his breath. "Why couldn't we just leave it at the courthouse?"

"And waste all that money you spent on that beautiful dress?" Ryan asked as he straightened Horatio's tie again. "Never. Now I have to go find Arianna and make sure we've got everything set. You young man, have to go start greeting guests."

"You have to go start greeting guests," Horatio said in a quiet mocking tone. Ryan smacked the back of his head and Horatio glared at him. "Just remember- I'm still the Dad."

"I'm still the Dad," Ryan said in the same mocking tone. "That's right, always a Dad first and a cop second."

"Nope, now he has to be a husband second," Eric laughed.

"I should have brought my gun," Horatio muttered as he walked out into the lobby of the chapel with Kyle and Ray Jr.

* * *

><p>One hour until Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio smiled and greeted everyone cheerfully, even though on the inside he was still grumbling.

"Why can't you be happy that you're getting married, Dad?" Kyle quietly asked.

"I just don't like making a big deal out of the littlest things," Horatio responded quietly.

"Uh, getting married is kind of a big deal, Dad," Kyle retorted.

"Yeah, to everyone who thinks it needs to be a three ring circus," Horatio muttered. "Why can't it just be me and my wife and our family?"

"That's what this is," Kyle said.

"No, the Sheriff isn't my family," Horatio retorted. "I'm already married to her, why do I have to make such a big deal out of it?"

Kyle laughed and shook his head. "Always so modest," he chuckled. "I think the real problem here is you're afraid you're going to screw up or miss a line because it's a Catholic wedding and you have no clue what you're doing."

"Damn straight," Horatio said as a group of vaguely familiar people walked up. He smiled as he recognized Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows. The others he was slightly clueless about who they were.

"Horatio," Grissom said, extending his hand, "It's good to see you again."

"Thank you Gil," Horatio said, shaking his hand. He looked at the younger brown haired woman standing with her arm linked with Grissom's.

"This is my wife, Sara Sidle," Grissom explained, "She's also from the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Horatio smiled as he shook hands with the young woman. "I didn't know you got married, Gil," he commented.

"Well we didn't want to make a big deal out of it," Grissom explained. "We got our marriage license at the courthouse and called it good."

Horatio looked at Kyle with a stern expression. "Told you so," he said before he turned back to the others. "Catherine, it's been a while."

Catherine Willows smiled and hugged Horatio. "I would think that's a good thing, Horatio," she chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about Warrick Brown," Horatio quietly said.

Catherine gave him a weak smile as she held his hands. "Thank you Horatio," she whispered. "Now how about you meet the rest of our team? This is Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, David Hodges, and Ray Langston."

Horatio greeted each of the Vegas CSIs and watched as they were led into the chapel. He sighed and smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking about, Dad?" Kyle quietly asked him.

"About Arianna and Grissom," Horatio quietly responded. "If Vegas hadn't gone through that budget cut we would have never met."

"I guess Jessica's right when she says everything happens for a reason," Kyle smiled as more guest walked into the chapel.

* * *

><p>Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio fidgeted nervously at the altar. The aisle was extremely long and Horatio could hardly see anyone sitting beyond the tenth row. His heart seemed to pound as the music started.

Something green and black emerged through the doors and it took Horatio a moment to recognize Amanda and Eric walking behind the tiny Carli. Carli proudly threw her rose petals as she walked down the aisle. She stopped and smiled when she saw someone she recognized and waved.

"Nicky!" she screamed, "Uncle Nicky, look at me! I'm the flower girl!" Carli ran towards a dark haired man sitting on the end of the row and he smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. He whispered something to her and she smiled and nodded her head before she continued on her path down the aisle. Horatio couldn't help but laugh. He placed his hands on Carli's shoulders and smiled down at her as they waited for the rest of the bridal party.

Jessica and Kyle emerged, smiling brightly at their father as they took their place at the altar. Horatio smiled as Calleigh and Ray Jr. finished the parade and the music grew louder.

The entire congregation stood as something billowing and white materialized from the open door. Horatio smiled and felt tears form in his eyes as Ryan led Arianna down the aisle. She smiled at him with a wide grin and giggled lightly. Her dress was beautiful as ever. The satin material shined and the lace overskirt seemed to flow elegantly. Her veil fanned out around her head beautiful and she now wore a tiny jacket with long lace sleeves made from the same material as her dress, a Catholic wedding tradition.

Ryan and Arianna stopped before Horatio. Ryan held Arianna's hands for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He relinquished Arianna's hands into Horatio's and smiled at Horatio.

"Take care of her," he whispered, "She's all the family I've got."

Horatio leaned forward and embrace Ryan in a one armed hug. "Anything for you, son," he whispered.

"Thanks Dad," Ryan whispered.

It was a long ceremony, with lots of kneeling, standing, and praying. Horatio managed to remember everything except for one time when he was supposed to kneel. They exchanged their vows and Carli gave them their matching silver wedding bands. As they slid the rings onto each other's fingers tears finally poured down Arianna's face and Horatio brushed them away as his own formed. Their first kiss as husband and wife felt magical and wondrous. They smiled at each other lovingly as Horatio's hand found Carli's small hand. He pulled her up into his arms and kissed Arianna again.

"Careful Horatio," Arianna whispered, "You're getting close to breaking the rules."

"To hell with the rules," Horatio quietly replied as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Four hours after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

The ballroom quickly filled with guests as the reception began. An applause erupted when Horatio and Arianna walked in together, Horatio still carrying the tiny Carli Anne. The dinner was served and they cut the cake together, Arianna whispering quiet threats into Horatio's ear if he dared smash cake into her face. Horatio felt like he had never smiled so much in his life.

When the music began Horatio knew it was time. He stood and held his hand out to his beautiful new wife. They walked to the center of the dance floor as Journey's "Faithfully" began to play. They slowly danced together as memories washed through their brains of their lives.

_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<em>

Restless hearts  
><em>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love along the wire_

_Arianna held the tiny sleeping Carli in her arms as the bus drove through the strip in Las Vegas. She had lost her husband, her home, and her car in the divorce, but she still had her daughter, a daughter who only fell asleep in the car, but a daughter nonetheless. Now she was going to have to leave her life and home behind in order to start a life in a new city. She looked out the window of the bus and wished it wasn't really happening._

"_It won't be that bad," Greg said to her as they ate the lunch Greg had bought for them. "It's a little weird being in a new city and a new state but things will get better. When I first came to Vegas I was scared shitless and look where I'm at now."_

"_Yeah Greg, but you're not the one getting kicked out of Vegas," Arianna muttered as she picked at the sandwich Greg had bought her at the deli down the street. "I've lost everything just because I followed my heart. I couldn't let go of a little girl because I let my emotions get in the way of my work and now I'm being punished for it."_

"_Well it's not all bad," Greg said._

_Arianna looked at him with an angry expression. "Greg I'm practically homeless with a five year old daughter. How is that not all that bad?"_

"_You still have Calleigh Anne," Greg said. "The courthouse could have taken her away."_

_Arianna suddenly laughed and shook her head. Tears poured down her face as her sides cramped. "Now that's a joke if I ever heard one."_

_Greg looked at her baffled before he started laughing. What he had said that was funny was beyond him. He was just glad to see Arianna smiling and laughing for the first time in six months._

_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
>Oh Girl<br>You stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully_

_Arianna lifted her suitcases into the back of Nick's SUV. He looked at her and smiled as he gently held her hands._

"_You don't have to go," Nick whispered, "You can stay with me."_

_Arianna shook her head. "No Nick, I won't impose on you."_

"_You won't be," Nick said, "I want you to stay with me. You can find another job; I mean you're a cop and a CSI, that's twice as much as me. You could work for the state police or another crime lab. Please just stay with me Arianna."_

_Arianna looked at him with hurt eyes. "I can't Nicky," she whispered, "It would never work. No one's going to hire me now because of some stupid budget cut. I'm the dead weight in the lab."_

_Nick leaned in and gently kissed her. "You're not dead weight to me," he whispered._

_Tears streamed down Arianna's face as she leaned into his chest. "If only we had met thirty years ago," she whispered, "I would have stayed with you."_

_Nick wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. "No matter what happens between us Arianna, I'll always care about you. Thank you for sharing these last few months with me."_

"_Thank you for being here for me Nicky," she whispered. "I'm sorry it has to end this way."_

"_It's ok, I've had worse break ups," Nick chuckled._

_Circus life  
>Under the big top world<br>We all need the clowns to make us smile  
>Through space and time<br>Always another show  
>Wondering where I am lost without you<em>

_Horatio walked through the crime lab. He felt like his life was more hectic than ever. He stopped to drink a cup of coffee from the break room before continuing on. He looked down at his gold wedding band and smiled. He had been married only a few months but it felt like a lifetime with Marisol._

_Eric suddenly walked through the door of the break room, face flushed and tears in his eyes._

"_H," he said as his voice cracked._

"_Eric, what's wrong?" Horatio asked as he set his cup on the counter and walked to Eric._

"_It's Marisol," Eric whispered, "Someone's shot her."_

_Horatio felt the color drain from his face as his knees became weak._

_Horatio rushed to the hospital to find his young wife lying in a bed, her breathing labored and her face pale. Horatio sat in a chair next to her and she smiled._

"_Horatio," she whispered in a weak voice, "I'm so glad you're here."_

"_Marisol, just hang in there sweetheart, everything's going to be ok."_

_The expression on Marisol's face told Horatio that she knew he didn't even believe what he was saying. "Horatio I don't have much time," she whispered. "It's better this way."_

_Horatio held her hand and leaned his forehead against her knuckles. He silently cried as he felt her life slip away._

Horatio leaned his forehead against Arianna's and gently kissed her. A shiver ran down his spine as the tip of his nose ran down the bridge of hers.

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<br>I get the joy of rediscovering you  
>Oh girl<br>You stand by me  
>I'm forever yours<br>Faithfully_

_Arianna gasped and moaned as Horatio filled her with his hard manhood. They rolled around in the sheets in the bed at her townhouse. She ran her hands across his body and memorized every muscle beneath his skin. She felt scars and patches of skin she never remembered seeing before. She closed her eyes continued exploring his body with her palms. It was as if she was reading his body like it was Braille. It felt so familiar yet so foreign again. It was as if she was discovering parts of him she had never known existed. It was a magically moment as she fell in love with him all over again._

"Aww, that's so cute," Jessica quietly said.

"What?" Kyle inquired, leaning closer to her to try and see what Jessica was looking at.

"Dad's singing to Arianna," Jessica whispered.

Ryan leaned in also and watched Horatio's lips move in time with the music. He smiled contently to himself.

_Lyrics/Music_

_Arianna quickly tied the balloon string to the top of her Vegas CSI baseball cap. She planted it on top of Carli's head and gently held her daughter's shoulders, looking into her emerald green eyes._

"_Alright Calleigh Anne, you found him the first time so work your magic again!"_

"_Got it Mommy!" Carli exclaimed. She turned and ran into the crowd. Arianna watched the red balloon bob in the air with each step Carli took. She smiled to herself and followed after her daughter, feeling rather proud of her ingenuity._

Horatio held Arianna close as they continued to sway in time with the music.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_Faithfully  
>I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours<br>Faithfully_

_Arianna dropped another box in the living room. She smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned to face Horatio and kissed him gently._

"_I can't believe it," she quietly said._

"_Believe what?" Horatio inquired as he ran his hands across her back._

"_I can't believe everything that's happened in the last two years," Arianna quietly said. "I adopted a little girl and then lost my husband, all my worldly possessions, and my job because of the adoption. I thought my life was over. Then I met you and everything just fell into place."_

_Horatio smiled and kissed her again. "Just goes to show you- don't stop believing."_

The music came to an end but Horatio and Arianna remained on the dance floor with their feet firmly planted in place. He kissed her and held her as close to his body as he could.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Arianna smiled. "Still think Catholic weddings are too repugnant?" she teased.

"Shut up you," he whispered as he kissed her again.

Jessica smiled as she watched her father and new mother on the dance floor. She fiddled with her empty glass as she waited for Ryan to return from the bathroom. A man with dark hair walked up to the table and sat next to her. Jessica looked at him and he smiled a wide grin.

"Why hello abs, ass, and arms," Jessica said with a flirtatious smile, checking him out.

"You look lonely," he said with a Texas accent.

Jessica politely smiled at him and placed her left hand on top of her right. "Sorry tall, dark, and handsome, I'm married," she said.

He sighed and looked at the ground with a playful expression of defeat. "Damn, I guess that doesn't mean you would accept my offer to dance."

Jessica smiled and leaned down so she could meet his chocolate brown eyes. "You know I think I might just have to accept that offer."

He smiled and stood, holding out his hand to her. Jessica willing accepted it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He gently placed his hand on her waist and held up his other. Jessica slipped her hand into his and placed her other on his muscular shoulder.

"You go to the gym a lot, don't you?" Jessica inquired.

The man chuckled and smiled at her. "Wow, I didn't know anyone could actually tell."

Jessica giggled and blushed a little. She smiled up at him. "I'm Jessica," she said.

"Jessica," the man repeated, "Like Arianna's husband's daughter Jessica?"

Jessica giggled again and smiled at him. "Yes, the very one."

"So you're the one that married Arianna's nephew that she just learned about," he continued.

"Yes, I guess I should have said my name's Jessica Wolfe."

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Well I guess I should tell you my name's Nick Stokes, and I used to work with your new mother at the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

Jessica silently thought his name over and looked up at him. "I think she's mentioned you before."

"Well I hope she told you good things," Nick chuckled, "Because I know Arianna could tell you some embarrassing facts about me."

"Like the birthmark that looks like a bunny on your left butt cheek?" Jessica asked with a mischievous grin.

Nick groaned and leaned his head down in embarrassment. "And that's what I get for mooning her in the locker room."

Jessica giggled at his embarrassment. "Don't worry, if it's any consolation she also said you have a nice ass."

Nick laughed loudly and shook his head. "Yup, that sounds just like Ari."

Jessica smiled at him and felt her heart swell with joy. "Yeah, that's my Momma."

**You know the irony in Horatio grumbling about a Catholic wedding? David Caruso (the actor who portrays Horatio) is Roman Catholic.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seven days after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Jessica quietly opened the door to the guest bedroom in her condo. She could hear Carli's quiet sobs from where she sat on the bed. Jessica walked in and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Carli, what's wrong?" she inquired as she turned on the bedside lamp.

Carli looked up at her with a tear streaked face, clutching the stuffed kangaroo Jessica and Ryan had bought her in Australia to her chest. "I miss my Mommy and Daddy," she whispered.

Jessica carefully wrapped her arms around Carli and pulled her onto her lap. "Don't worry, Horatio and Arianna will be back. They're just taking a long trip to Italy to celebrate their marriage."

"No, I mean my real Mommy and Daddy," Carli whispered, "And my big brother and baby brother, too."

Jessica felt her heart sink. She held Carli closer to her chest and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Carli," she whispered.

"Why did that man kill them?" Carli continued to cry.

"I don't know Carli," Jessica whispered. "People just do bad things sometimes."

"Do you ever miss your real parents?" Carli quietly asked.

Jessica looked down at her pain filled eyes. "Yes, I miss them a lot."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was four when my Momma died from cancer and I was fourteen when my Dad died while working as a cop to save me." Jessica hesitated for a moment but decided to continue. "I was almost fifteen when my sister died."

"You had a sister?" Carli quietly asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth, we were twins," Jessica explained.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Carli said. "Daddy H never mentioned you having a sister."

Jessica thought about telling Carli the truth; explaining to her that her name used to be Elizabeth, but feared Carli wouldn't understand. "It's not something we like to talk about," Jessica quietly said. "Izzy wasn't a very good child. She died in prison."

"She went to prison?" Carli asked surprised.

Jessica nodded her head. "Yeah, she bought drugs and got caught so the police put her in jail. Then someone killed her while she was in jail."

"I'm sorry Jessie," Carli whispered, "I wish your family didn't die."

Jessica looked at her and smiled. "You know I wish that too sometimes. And sometimes when the memories are really painful I just remember that if my parents hadn't died then Horatio would have never adopted me and I wouldn't have the family I have today."

Carli smiled weakly and nuzzled against Jessica's chest. "That's the same thing for me," she whispered. "Mommy wouldn't have adopted me if that bad man hadn't killed my family."

"How did you survive?" Jessica asked.

"I hid under my bed under the loose floorboard." Carli explained, "Mommy and Daddy didn't know it was broken and when the bad men came into our house my big brother told me to run away. So I ran to my room and hid inside the floor."

Jessica held Carli a little tighter and felt tears form in her eyes. "You're so smart Carli," she whispered, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Carli wiped a tear from Jessica's cheek. "Don't cry Jessie, it's not that sad of a story."

"No I'm not really sad Carli," Jessica quietly explained, "I'm just so happy that you knew to hide there. I can't imagine what life would be like without you and Arianna."

Jessica stood from the bed and carried Carli in her arms up the stairs. Ryan was already asleep in their bed as Jessica gingerly placed Carli on the bed between them. She crawled into bed and pulled Carli against her chest and smiled into her hair. "Just like when I was a kid and Daddy and I would share a bed," she whispered.

Carli leaned into her and smiled. "What was your last name before Horatio adopted you?" she asked.

"Johnson," Jessica quietly answered. She felt Carli smile against her shoulder as she slowly drifted towards sleep. "That was my last name, too," she sleepily answered. "It's like we were already sisters."

Jessica smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I love you Jessie," Carli whispered, "You're the best big sister I could ask for."

"I love you, too, Calleigh Anne," Jessica whispered. "I'm glad you're my baby sister."

* * *

><p>Eight days after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Ryan stretched his arms above his head as he slowly woke up. He rolled onto his left side and looked towards his wife's half of the bed. He smiled to himself at the sight of Jessica sleeping with Carli Anne in her arms. He leaned over and gently kissed her. Jessica's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Ryan.

"Good morning handsome," she whispered, shifting Carli Anne in her arms.

"And good morning to you wonderful," Ryan smiled back. He gently stroked Carli's cheek and smiled. "Did she have a rough night?"

"Yeah," Jessica whispered, "She was really upset last night."

"What about?" Ryan inquired.

"She said she misses her birthparents," Jessica explained. "We talked for awhile and she calmed down and felt better. I told her a little about my birthparents and Izzy and she felt better."

"What did you tell her about Izzy?" Ryan inquired.

"I told her Izzy was my sister." Jessica quietly explained, "I didn't know if she could handle the truth just yet. I think it would be better to tell her when she's older."

"You're going to tell her?" Ryan asked, a little surprised.

Jessica nodded her head. "I told Arianna and your mother, it's only fair that I tell my little sister."

Ryan smiled and gently kissed her again. "You're so amazing, you know that?"

Jessica smiled and reached out to hold his hand. "Thanks, I like you, too."

Ryan chuckled and squeezed her hand. "You're going to make a wonderful mother," he quietly said.

"Thanks," she smiled, "And you're going to be just about the greatest Dad ever."

Ryan smiled and chuckled up close to her. "Too bad Carli Anne's here," he whispered, "Otherwise we could try to make a baby of our own right now."

Jessica giggled and smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait for attempt five hundred and fifty-two."


	11. Chapter 11

**Originally I was going to give each chapter a name, just like my other stories, but I decided upon using the time line as the beginning instead. This chapter was one of the few that I actually wanted to give a title. It's called "Horatio's Choice."**

Four months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Two months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Horatio slowly awoke in his bed. He smiled at the sight of Arianna's naked body laying just a mere foot from his own. He reached over and gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Horatio looked at the beautiful hazel in the early morning light.

"Good morning," he whispered as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Good morning," Arianna mumbled as she continued to wake up. Horatio smirked and crawled on top of her and gently nipped at her neck. Arianna giggled and laced her fingers into his hair and kissed him. "Geez, can't even wait for me to wake up and you're already asking for a booty call."

"Sorry, they don't call it morning wood for nothing," Horatio jokingly said as he continued his way down her body.

Arianna gasped as his tongue made contact with her hot flesh. She moaned and lifted her hips into his touch. "Oh Jesus, Horatio," she gasped, "Can't you give me five minutes? I need to pee."

"I hear orgasms are much more intense if you have to pee," Horatio said as he slipped inside her. "And now you won't be able to pee."

"Damn it Horatio," Arianna chuckled as he began thrusting. She moaned softly and lolled her head back. "I do have to admit though, that feels sooooo good."

Horatio chuckled and kissed her passionately. "Good because I've been waiting for this moment since we went to bed."

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled up to the vacant harbor scene with Jessica and Arianna. They climbed from the Hummer and began looking around.<p>

"You sure the 911 call said there was a dead body here?" Jessica inquired, "There's no one here, dead or alive."

"I'm positive," Jesse said, checking over his phone, "Dispatch said this was the location."

Arianna wandered around, looking under everything. She had an uneasy feeling about the scene, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Guys I really think we should go," she said, "Something's not right here."

"Yeah there is," Jesse said a little agitated, "That 911 caller."

A gunshot rang out and Jessica and Arianna ducked for cover. They quickly drew their weapons and looked around. Jessica rambled into her phone as Arianna looked for the gunman.

"This is CSI Wolfe," Jessica said into her phone, "We have shots fired at the northeast harbor on Gull Lake! I repeat shots fired!" Jessica continued to look around and felt her heart stop when she turned around.

Jesse was lying on his side with his hands clenched to his abdomen; a pool of blood enlarging beneath him.

"Jesse!" she screamed, running to him. She knelt over him and rolled him onto his back. She pressed her hands against his wound as Jesse shook his head.

"Run," he gasped as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"No Jesse, I'm not leaving you!" Jessica said as she pressed down harder.

Arianna called for an ambulance, signaling an officer down. She rushed to Jessica's side and looked down at Jesse.

"Run," Jesse gasped again, "Leave me."

"Jesse Cardoza I'm staying right here with you!" Jessica said as she held his hand.

Jesse's eyes widened and he lifted his hand and pointed at something behind Jessica. Jessica never got the chance to look as she felt something hard hit her head and she fell onto Jesse's chest.

* * *

><p>Horatio slammed his brakes on the Hummer and leapt from his seat, just barely remembering to put it in park. He ran to where Tom was kneeling over a body and felt his heart stop. Jesse Cardoza's lifeless eyes looked back up at him, a large bullet hole in his abdomen just below his sternum.<p>

Horatio looked around the scene and quickly located a patrol unit.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"There was a call for shots fired at this location and an officer down," the patrol until quickly explained. "When we arrived we found the empty crime lab Hummer and CSI Cardoza dead."

"Why was he out here?" Horatio asked.

"An anonymous 911 call said there was a dead body at this harbor."

"Was Cardoza the only responding officer?" Horatio asked.

"No, a CSI Wolfe called in the shots fired followed by a CSI Caine for the officer down."

Horatio felt as if he was going to faint. He took several deep breaths in hopes of preparing himself for his next question. "Where are Wolfe and Caine?"

"We don't know sir," the patrol unit quietly said.

Horatio walked over to Jesse's body. Tom was examining him while Eric looked over the scene.

"Jessica and Arianna are missing," Horatio quickly said.

"That explains why Cardoza's alone," Eric quietly said. "He would never go anywhere without someone else."

"Eric what do you make of this pattern?" Tom asked, pointing to a blood smear on Jesse's chest.

Eric leaned down and looked closely at it. "It looks like something was pressed into the blood," he said as he pulled out a pair of tweezers. "There's something in it, too." Eric lifted several blonde hairs from the blood smear and dropped them into an evidence envelope. "There's something else, too," he said as he dug something out of Jesse's shirt. He lifted the small earring and looked it over. It was a stud in the shape of a ladybug.

"Those are Jessica's," Horatio quietly said. "It's a face print. Jessica's head was on Jesse's chest."

"But why would she rest her head on a dying man's chest?" Eric asked.

"Maybe it wasn't by choice," Horatio said.

* * *

><p>Ryan wringed his hands and paced the layout room. His wife and Aunt were missing and he was a nervous wreck. Horatio walked in and immediately held Ryan in his arms.<p>

"We're going to find them Ryan," he whispered. "They're going to be just fine."

"But look what they did to Cardoza," Ryan said as tears streamed down his face and onto Horatio's shoulder. "What if they kill Jessie and Arianna?"

"We're going to find them," Horatio said again.

Ryan buried his face into Horatio's shoulder and cried. "Please be right, Dad."

"Lieutenant Caine," a patrol unit said, poking his head into the layout room, "We have an incoming call requesting you."

Horatio grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him out of the layout room, following the officer down the hall. A phone was hooked to a computer and a light blinked on the phone, indicating a call on hold. Walter nodded at Horatio from where he sat at the computer and Horatio picked up the phone.

"This is Horatio Caine," he said into the receiver.

"Lieutenant Caine," a man's voice said on the other end, "Glad to finally talk."

"Who are you?" Horatio asked, "Where are my wife and daughter?"

"You ask a lot of questions Lieutenant," the man said. "You don't even know what it is I want."

"Why do you have my daughter and wife?" Horatio insisted.

"Lieutenant you have something I want," the man said.

"What is it?"

"You should know; you've had it for quite awhile."

"I don't know what it is that you want. Tell me and I'll get it for you."

"How about we make a deal? I'll give you one and you give me what I want."

"No, I want both!" Horatio snapped, "Give me back my wife and daughter!"

"Well you can have both but here's the deal- I've got them both right here and you can have one, but you have to pick which one. So what's it going to be Lieutenant, your lovely little daughter or your loving wife? Better think this over Lieutenant because which ever one you don't pick dies."

"No!" Horatio yelled, "You will give me my wife and daughter back, both, alive!"

"Sorry Lieutenant but you're out of time. Which one is it going to be? Your wife is beautiful but your daughter is incredibly gorgeous, aren't you sweet pea? Ahhhh! You bitch!"

Horatio listened as he heard Jessica squeal in pain and a loud smacking noise. "Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Horatio screamed into the receiver.

"Little bitch deserved it! So what's your decision Lieutenant? Tell me now!"

Horatio stared out the window, wondering where they were. He looked at Walter who nodded his head and turned his computer screen to face Horatio. Horatio watched as the caller's location blinked. "I choose both," he growled as he slammed down the phone.

* * *

><p>The Hummer came to an abrupt stop outside the abandoned high school. The building was under renovation and was supposedly empty. The construction crew was gone and no one was around. The swat team dispersed and ran through the building as Horatio and Eric followed them.<p>

"Jessica!" Horatio yelled, "Arianna!" He ran blindly through the building. Then he stopped and heard it; a muffled scream from somewhere ahead.

Horatio ran as fast as he could, Eric hot on his trail. They threw open a door and ran inside.

"Dad stop!" Jessica yelled from where she sat tied to a chair.

Horatio did as he was told and looked at her. She had a black eye and dried blood on the side of her face, but seemed rather unharmed. Arianna sat in a chair ten feet from her, shaking from fear. Strapped to the bottom of each of their chairs was a bomb.

Horatio slowly walked towards them. He knelt in front of Jessica's chair and looked under it. He moved over to Arianna's and found the same thing.

"It's weighted," he said as he stood again, "We move one and the other blows up."

Eric stared at Jessica and then at Arianna. He looked at Horatio with fear filled eyes. "What do we do?"

Horatio's head began to pound. He knelt in front of Jessica and looked under her chair again. He gently touched her foot and she screamed.

"He broke my ankle," Jessica cried.

Anger burned through Horatio again. "I'm going to kill him," he muttered. "I'm going to kill him for hurting my baby."

"Horatio what are we going to do?" Eric asked again, his voice shaking.

"We have to move them," Horatio said as he pulled out his knife, "But we have to do it at the exact same time."

"Ok," Eric said. He pulled out his knife and walked over to Arianna. "What do we do?"

"Forget it!" Arianna suddenly exclaimed, "Just save Jessica! Leave me!"

Horatio looked at her with pain filled eyes. "No Arianna, I'm not leaving without both of you."

"Horatio just save Jessica," Arianna said as tears streamed down her face.

"Arianna stop," Horatio snapped, "I told you I'm not leaving this place unless I have both of you!"

Arianna's bottom lip quivered as tears poured down her face. She looked away as she sobbed.

"Ok Eric," Horatio said as he walked behind Jessica's chair, "We need to cut them free at the same time. Be careful though, I didn't see a mercury switch but there's still a chance it's there."

"Ok," Eric quietly said, his hands shaking.

"Relax Eric," Horatio encouraged, "One wrong move and it's all over."

"Right," Eric whispered.

They cut through the ropes that held Jessica and Arianna in place. The ropes fell to the floor and Horatio could see Jessica fighting with every muscle in her body to resist moving.

"Ok," Horatio said moving in front of Jessica's chair, "Now we have to lift them from the chairs at the same time. Bug, you're going to have to put some weight on that ankle." Jessica nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. Horatio carefully leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We're going to get out of this," he whispered to her. "It's just like the time you got your head stuck in the air duct when you were seven."

A small laugh escaped Jessica lips and she smiled at him. "Except I wasn't scared then," she whispered.

Horatio smiled and held her hands. "On three Eric," he said. "One, two, three!"

Horatio pulled quickly and Jessica flew into his arms. Her knees gave way under the weight of her body on her broken ankle. Horatio pulled her into his arms and scooped her up. He looked to see Arianna shaking in Eric's arms. He smiled and held Jessica close. "We did," he whispered.

A high pitched beeping noise interrupted their thoughts. "That bastard," Horatio muttered. "He set up a back up system. We need to get out of here now!"

Eric took off with Arianna out the door first. Horatio ran behind them, trying to run with Jessica in his arms. Jessica cried out when her bad ankle smacked against a doorframe and Horatio quickly began to slow down under her weight.

The beeping noise rapidly began speeding up and Horatio knew they didn't have much time.

"The dumpster," Jessica said in a weak voice, "Climb in the dumpster."

Horatio ran to the dumpster and lifted Jessica up. She pulled herself over the top and Horatio listened to the loud thud of her body. Horatio grabbed the top of the dumpster and jumped in. He quickly draped his body protectively over Jessica's where she knelt in the bottom of the empty dumpster.

"Cover your ears Bug," he yelled over the beeping noise.

Jessica's hands clamped over her ears as Horatio covered his own and pressed his body as close to Jessica's as he could. The loud boom echoed through out the building as the dumpster shook with the force of the blast.

* * *

><p>Ryan watched dreadfully as Eric and Arianna ran from the building alone. She ran to Ryan and he embraced her in his arms.<p>

"Arianna," he gasped, "Where's Jessica and Horatio?"

"I don't know!" Arianna screeched.

"We lost them at some point when we were running," Eric explained winded.

"You mean they're still inside?" Ryan exclaimed.

An ear scattering boom rippled through the air and they stumbled as the shockwave caused them to loose their balance. Ryan watched in horror as part of the school exploded. His heart hammered and a tear rolled down his face. "Oh god no," he whispered.

Arianna wrapped her arms around Ryan and pulled him close to her body. She buried her face into his neck as they began to cry together.

"I'm so sorry Ryan," she whispered. Ryan nodded his head, words too heavy for him.

"Oh my god," Eric quietly said, "Ryan, Arianna look."

Ryan and Arianna turned towards the building and watched as the dust began to settle. Horatio emerged from the wreckage, Jessica in his arms. Blood ran down the sides of his head from both ears and his entire body was covered in dust. Jessica was equally covered in dust with blood also running from her ears. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was in pain.

A whimpering sound escaped Ryan's lips as he grabbed Arianna's hand and pulled her along as he ran towards Horatio and Jessica. They both embraced Horatio and Jessica and began to cry.

Arianna kissed Horatio and leaned her forehead against his. "I thought you were gone," she whispered. Horatio looked at her with a wry smile. "No, I'm still here," he whispered in response.

Ryan gently held Jessica's face in his hands and looked into her blue eyes. "Hey buddy," she whispered, "Why don't you make fun of me for watching 'Mythbusters' now?"

Ryan chuckled as tears poured down his face. "Now how did that show save your life?"

"Last week's episode," Jessica weakly explained, "What makes a good bomb shield. The best shield turns out is the inside of a dumpster." Jessica smiled up at him with her deep blue eyes full of life.

"You dork," Ryan whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

An ambulance pulled up and Horatio walked towards it. He set Jessica onto a stretcher and gently stroked her hair. "You're going to be ok, Bug," he whispered.

"Wait," Jessica said, "Get me an evidence jar. And you," she said to an EMT, "Give me a bucket or something."

The EMT handed Jessica a bucket and she quickly crammed her finger down her throat. She vomited into the bucket and began shifting through the contents as her body shook. She pulled something out and dropped it into the evidence jar and handed it back to Eric.

He looked at the clear glass jar and grimaced. "Jess, what is this?" Eric asked as he looked at the chuck of flesh.

"That asshole thought he could kiss me," Jessica explained as she wiped bile off her chin, "So I bit a piece of his cheek off."

Eric's jaw dropped and he stared at the jar. "You bit off a piece of his cheek and then swallowed it?" The chuck of flesh in the jar was almost the same size as his thumb.

"Well yeah, how else was I supposed to get it to the lab?" Jessica asked as an EMT made her lay down on the stretcher. "Ok, take me to the hospital, I can hardly hear a thing and my ankle hurts like a bitch."

* * *

><p>Ryan smiled at the sight of Jessica in the hospital bed, black eye and a dinosaur cast on her right leg. He leaned down and kissed her and gently held her face.<p>

"Oh Jessie," he quietly said, "Why must you always be getting into trouble?"

Jessica chuckled lightly and gave him a weak smile. "Well at least it's me in the hospital this time."

"Did you pick the dinosaur cast out yourself?" Ryan chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I did." Jessica smiled, "I liked the one Carli had last year so I thought I'd get myself one."

Ryan chuckled and kissed her again as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm so glad you're ok," he whispered.

Jessica smiled weakly at him and then looked out the window. "How's Jesse?" she quietly asked, already knowing the answer.

Ryan sighed and held her hand. "He's dead," he whispered.

Tears overflowed Jessica's eyes and she brushed them away. "I thought so," she said as her voice cracked.

* * *

><p>Horatio held Arianna's hand as they walked through their house. He closed the door to their bedroom and looked at her. He gently held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. He kissed passionately and felt tears form in his eyes. Before he knew it they were in bed together, pushing their bodies as close as they could go. Horatio cried as he thrusted into Arianna and buried his face into her neck. Arianna laced her fingers into his hair and brought his face to hers in a loving kiss.<p>

"I'm ok," she whispered, "I'm alive and well."

"But you could have died," Horatio whispered, "I could have lost you again."

Arianna gently ran the back of her left hand down his cheek, her wedding rings drawing a pattern in his skin. "But I'm here now," she whispered, "And I'll always be here for you Horatio."

Horatio leaned down and captured her lips in a silent kiss.

**I got the idea for this chapter while watching "Mythbusters," couldn't you tell?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Five months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Three months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

Jessica sat on her couch with her broken ankle propped up on a pillow. She shot rubber bands at her foot, attempting to catch them with her toes.

"Will you stop that?" Ryan said as he picked up the rubber bands. "I just vacuumed in here."

Jessica rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Why can't I work again?"

"Because your leg is broken," Ryan said, sitting on the couch facing her.

"So?" Jessica retorted, "I can still sit at a desk or in a chair."

"Well the doctor's at the hospital aren't the only ones who think you need time off," Ryan quietly said.

Jessica scoffed and looked away from him. "I don't have post-traumatic stress disorder, Ryan," she snapped. "I don't care what the department shrink says, I'm fine."

"Whatever," Ryan muttered as he stood and walked away.

"You didn't go to the department shrink after you broke your back!" Jessica loudly said over the back of the couch.

Ryan turned and looked at her with an angry expression. "That's because I wasn't on the clock when I broke my back." He stormed away into the kitchen, leaving Jessica feeling like an ass by herself. A knock on the front door felt like a relief as she stood and used her crutches to open it.

Jessica smiled at the sight of Horatio and Arianna with little Carli in tote. "Hey Dad, Mom, Carli," she said as she moved out of the way.

"Bug I thought you weren't supposed to walk on your foot," Horatio said with a stern expression.

"I'm not walking on it," Jessica snapped, "I'm using the crutches." She hobbled away and flopped back onto the couch.

Ryan emerged from the kitchen drying his hands on a towel. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "She's been really grumpy the last week or so."

"That's alright," Horatio said, "She always was after a trip to the hospital. She doesn't like someone telling her something's wrong with her."

"Oh yeah she doesn't," Ryan muttered. He smiled at Horatio and Arianna briefly before he turned back towards the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

"We'll help you," Arianna said, taking Carli's hand and following Ryan.

Horatio walked to the couch and looked at Jessica over the back. He smiled down at her but she didn't return the smile. He walked around and sat on the edge facing her.

"What's bothering you?" Horatio quietly asked.

Jessica sighed and shook her head. "Can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope, now talk," Horatio said, taking her hands in his own.

"My period was late so I took a pregnancy test this morning," Jessica explained. She looked at Horatio with a disappointed look that told Horatio everything he needed to know. "You're not pregnant," he quietly said.

Jessica shook her head and began to cry. "I don't understand Daddy," she said, "Ryan and I haven't used any form of protection since last August. Why can't I get pregnant?"

"Bug sometimes these things take time." Horatio explained in a comforting tone. "You only actually have two days out of the month where you can get pregnant."

"But we've been having sex every day," Jessica said, "Usually multiple times a day."

"Have you tried having sex every hour?" Horatio asked.

Jessica looked at him and started to laugh. Horatio joined in her laughter and hugged her. "You _always_ know just what to say, Daddy," she said.

"That's because I'm the Dad," Horatio smiled, "And the Dad is always right."

Horatio pulled back from their embrace and looked at her. "Arianna and I are considering adopting another baby," he quietly said.

Jessica smiled and squeezed his hand. "You mean I get to have another little brother or sister?"

Horatio smiled. "Yeah, that's the plan."

"What's your other plan?" Jessica inquired.

Horatio chuckled and looked at her. "What makes you think I have another plan?"

"It's hereditary," Jessica said, "I can see it in your eyes."

Horatio smiled. "You must get that from your mother." He chuckled and leaned back onto the couch. "I called the hospital in Los Angeles," he quietly explained, "That's where Arianna had her surgery for her cancer. They were doing testing with subfreezing ovum samples for in-vetro fertilization procedures. Knowing the kind of person Arianna is I had a hunch that she would donate her ovaries in hopes of the doctor finding a cure for ovarian cancer or a way for woman with ovarian cancer to have children." Horatio looked at Jessica with his ocean blue eyes. "They still had her frozen ovums," he almost whispered.

"You mean," Jessica started.

"Yes," Horatio finished, "They arrived at Dade Memorial last week." He held Jessica's hands in his own and stared at her wedding rings and his wedding band together as the light danced off them. "I haven't told Arianna yet, I don't know how she would feel about having a baby that's biologically ours."

"Why wouldn't she be ok with it?" Jessica quietly asked.

"I don't know," Horatio whispered, "She's so set on adoption. I'm afraid she'll get mad at me for going behind her back and doing this."

Jessica squeezed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "She won't hate you," she whispered, "She might be upset but I think this will be what she wants. Have you found a surrogate mother?"

Horatio shook his head. "I was going to ask maybe Calleigh or Natalia," he explained, "You know, someone we know we can trust."

"What about Aunt Yelina?" Jessica asked.

Horatio shook his head again. "No, I can't ask her to do that." He said, "It would hurt her too much."

Jessica looked at the floor and then looked up at him. "What about me, Dad?" she whispered.

Horatio looked deep into her blue eyes and shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that, Bug," he said. "I don't want to put the burden of having my child over your own. You need to have a baby of your own first."

"Horatio," Jessica said, getting Horatio's attention by using his name, "I don't know what's going on with Ryan and me but we can't seem to get pregnant right now. Maybe we need to do an IVF procedure to conceive a child of our own. This could help us both, Daddy. Please, let me be your surrogate mother."

Horatio looked at his daughter and felt tears form in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there as a mixture of emotions flowed through his body. "Fine," he said, "You can be our surrogate, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Jessica quietly asked.

"I pay for any and all expenses," Horatio sternly said.

Jessica chuckled and leaned into him. "Ok Dad, you can pick up the tab."

Horatio helped Jessica to her feet and walked with her to the kitchen. He looked at Arianna with a perplexing expression Arianna had never seen before.

"Arianna," he said, "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Four months and one week after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Two months and one week after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Arianna shook her head in embarrassment as Horatio walked back into the office with the sample cup in his hand, a smug expression on his face.

"You dirty old man," Arianna muttered as he sat next to her. "How did you do that so fast?"

"Not telling you," Horatio said as he slipped his hand into hers.

She pulled back for a second and looked at him. "Did you wash your hands?"

Horatio chuckled and looked at her. "Yes, I did."

"Good," Arianna said as she twined their fingers back together.

"Alright," Doctor Hunt said, "Well Mrs. Caine your ovum sample was viable, Lieutenant the sample you've provided us with last week was quite healthy, the tests we ran on your daughter prove her to be an excellent candidate to be your surrogate, so I'd say we're good to go. We'll work on fertilizing the ovums this afternoon and in a couple of weeks we should be able to implant the embryos in Dr. Wolfe and if everything goes according to plan then in nine months you should have a baby."

Arianna smiled brightly and squeezed Horatio's hand. "I can't believe it," she whispered, "We're going to have a baby."

"Not just yet," Doctor Hunt said, "The embryo might not implant on the first try. It might take a few tries before we get it right."

Arianna nodded her head. "I understand," she whispered.

Horatio squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Then we'll just keep trying until we get it right."

* * *

><p>Four months and two weeks after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Two months and two weeks after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Jessica sat with her legs in the stirrups on the examination table, her dinosaur cast sticking straight up.

"Is it really necessary to have my vagina completely on display here?" she asked a little annoyed.

"They can't put the embryos in through your pants, Bug," Horatio said.

Jessica sighed and fanned her arms out above her head. "I feel like I'm not going to enjoy this."

Horatio chuckled and gently stroked her cheek. "Sorry this isn't as fun as when you and Ryan attempt for a baby."

Jessica giggled and held her hand over his on her cheek. "Yeah, but it's going to be even more rewarding."

* * *

><p>Five months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Three months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Jessica moaned and attempted to wrap her legs around Ryan's waist. She gave up when the cast on her right leg kept her from bending it properly. Instead she settled her right leg back on the bed with her left bent around Ryan as he thrusted into her.

"Should we really be doing this bareback with you attempting the IVF?" he asked as he panted.

"Ryan if one of the embryos took then I wouldn't be ovulating," Jessica explained. "We're absolutely fine."

"Ok, but don't blame me if the kid isn't Horatio's," Ryan playfully retorted as he slammed his pelvis against hers.

* * *

><p>Six months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Four months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Jessica vomited into the toilet again. Her entire body seemed to ache and she was exhausted. Ryan walked into the room and she looked up at him from where she laid on the floor.

"Please tell me it's positive," she mumbled against the tile floor.

Ryan smiled a wide grin and looked at the pregnancy test in his hand. "It's positive alright."

Jessica's face lit up with shock and she jumped to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and kissed him passionately. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, "It worked! It worked! I can't believe it worked on the first try!"

Ryan chuckled and held her close. "I know," he whispered, "Maybe this is the answer to our problems."

Jessica pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said, "I love you so much. Thank you for letting me do this for my father."

Ryan smiled and kissed her. "We're not doing this just for Horatio," he quietly said, "We're doing it for Arianna and Calleigh Anne and ourselves."

Jessica smiled and held him close. "Do you want to call Horatio or do you want me to?"

"I think I'll let you do it," Ryan said with a smile as he held her hand and walked from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Six months and one week after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Four months and one week after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

Jessica smiled at the sight on the ultrasound screen. The tiny body looked like a jellybean inside the space that was her uterus.

"I can't believe it worked," she whispered.

Horatio squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Well sometimes you just have to believe," he said.

Jessica giggled and smiled at him. "You're so corny sometimes," she said.

"Corny but right," Horatio chuckled.

* * *

><p>Amanda stared at the number as it flashed on her screen. She had come to recognize it after all these months. She considered ignoring him again but knew it was no use.<p>

"What do you want, Fin?" Amanda hissed into her phone.

"I want to see our son," the man's voice said, "I have a right as his father."

"No you don't," Amanda retorted, "You had your chance and you left me with nothing but a fucking teddy bear and a child to raise on my own with no job and no home and no one to call the father of my child."

"Well too bad for you," the icy voice said. "I almost got him you know."

Amanda's blood ran cold. "You're the one who kidnapped my daughter and sister."

"I want to meet him," he said again, "Or else next time they won't make it out alive."

The line clicked and Amanda listened to the sound of the dial tone. She hung up her phone and set it on the kitchen counter. She didn't know what to do. She could call someone but would they believe her?


	13. Chapter 13

Seven months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Five months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<br>Three months after the IVF

Jessica hopped up onto the table and pulled her shirt up. She smiled at the sight of her swelling abdomen. Ryan sat next to her and held her hand as Horatio stood beside him with Arianna. The technician spread the ultrasound gel across Jessica's abdomen and ran the probe against her skin. The image on the screen mutated and Jessica smiled at the sight of the tiny body.

"Well it looks like your baby is doing just fine," the technician said, "She's the right size and she looks perfectly healthy."

Jessica smiled and looked up at Horatio. "Look, it's your baby," she cheerfully said.

Horatio beamed and rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's beautiful," he said.

"Huh, what's this?" the technician said as she moved the probe against Jessica's abdomen to look from a different angle. A light spot appeared next to the baby's tiny body.

"What is that?" Ryan asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

The technician smiled and chuckled lightly. "Well that would be another little baby," she said.

Jessica's jaw dropped and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Another one? You mean like twins?"

"Well not quite," the technician said. "You see how this one is smaller than the other?"

"Yeah," Jessica said, following her gaze.

"Well this one looks like it's only eight weeks along, where as the IVF baby is twelve weeks."

Jessica looked at her confused. "But we only had the IVF implant one time," she said.

"You do know there are other ways to conceive a child," she said with a smirk.

Jessica looked at her and then at the screen. "But I thought I couldn't get pregnant if I was already pregnant."

"It's possible for a woman to still ovulate when pregnant," the technician explained. "It doesn't happen very often. Some woman do experience spotting when pregnant. It's a rare occasion, and if a woman does actually ovulate it's one of the things that can cause a miscarriage. But in your case it looks like instead you conceived a child."

"You mean," Jessica whispered, "Ryan and I are going to have a baby, too?"

The technician smiled at her as she waved the probe over the second baby. "That's the only possible solution I can come up with since there was only one IVF implant."

"Oh my gosh," Jessica said looking at Ryan, "We're going to have a baby."

A wide grin spread across Ryan's face and he kissed her. "I can't believe it," he whispered, "We're finally going to have a baby."

"And it's going to be born with its Aunt or Uncle," Arianna said with a smile.

Jessica looked up at her and smiled. "So how does it feel to know you're about to have a baby and a grandchild?"

Arianna smiled down at her and gently held her face. "So amazing," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Eric said as he tried to follow the story, "Jessica is pregnant not only with Horatio and Arianna's IVF baby but also her and Ryan's baby. How does that work?"<p>

Calleigh laughed and playfully shoved his arm. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't," Eric chuckled as he continued to eat his dinner.

The team was over at Horatio's house, enjoying the dinner Horatio and Arianna had prepared for them. Jessica leaned back in her chair and rubbed her lower back.

"Oh don't try to start playing up the pregnancy thing already," Ryan teased as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Shut up," she groaned, "My back hurts and my feet are already swelling."

"How can that be?" Ryan continued to tease, "The only thing you've been doing lately is sitting at a desk."

"Shut your dirty face or no sex for you tonight," Jessica retorted as she stood from the table and refilled her water glass. She took a drink and then covered her mouth as a wave of nausea washed over her. "Oh god, please don't let me throw up again," she muttered. "I'm so sick of throwing up."

"You didn't vomit that much last time you were pregnant," Eric commented. He immediately kicked himself in the ass for the comment.

Jessica sighed and ran her hand over her abdomen. "It's ok Eric," she quietly said, "You're right actually." Sudden tears welled over in Jessica's eyes and she ran from the kitchen. Horatio excused himself and followed her outside.

Jessica was sitting on the beach alone, her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried against her kneecaps. Horatio sat in the sand next to her and waited. Eventually Jessica stopped crying and turned her head to look at Horatio.

"I miss him, Daddy," she whispered.

Horatio wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his body. "I'm sorry Bug," he whispered into her hair as he kissed the side of her head. "I miss him, too."

"Why did they kill him?" Jessica quietly asked. "I mean they wanted Arianna and me, why kill Jesse? They could have just shot him in the arm or leg and left him and taken us still."

Horatio held her hand in his own and lightly traced his fingers around her wedding rings. "There are some terrible people in this world, Bug. Unfortunately you and Arianna encountered one of those terrible people that day."

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching the waves crash against the beach and the sunset.

"Have you thought about names?" Jessica whispered.

Horatio smiled and leaned into her. "I like the name Elise for a girl," he quietly said. "Elise Morgan Caine."

"What about a boy?"

"I haven't given the boy's name much thought yet," Horatio quietly admitted.

"Are you hoping for another girl?" Jessica asked him.

"I wouldn't mind another little girl," Horatio explained, "But if it's a boy that's ok, too."

"Do you want a girl so you can have one of each sex that's biologically yours?" Jessica almost whispered.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Biology has nothing to do with family," he whispered. "You're my daughter no matter what any DNA test says. I love you no matter who's flesh and blood you are." He ran his hand down her back and his palm rested against the lower left side of her back. Horatio gently pressed his hand against the spot and felt the scar through the material of her shirt. "And if you want to get technical you do have my flesh and blood in you."

Jessica leaned her head against his as more tears ran down her face. "Thanks Dad," she whispered.

Horatio smiled and kissed her cheek. "Besides I want a little girl because I know how to raise girls. If I had a boy I would be rather clueless as to what to do."

Jessica laughed and smiled at him. "You'd raise a gay boy because you'd enroll him in ballet and buy him everything pink."

Horatio chuckled and held her closer. "Hey you played baseball and owned the blue child's drivable jeep instead of the pink pony car and you turned out just fine."

Jessica smiled and gently touched his cheek. "That's because I had the greatest father in the world."

* * *

><p>Four months after the IVF<p>

Jessica laid on her back on her bed as she tried to zip up her jeans. She groaned and flopped her arms to the side in defeat. "Ryan!" she called out, "Ryan come in here and bring me my preggo jeans!"

Ryan chuckled as he walked into the bedroom. "You couldn't do this yourself?" he asked as he looked through Jessica's jeans until he found the larger pair.

"Well I thought you'd like the chance to take my pants off," Jessica smirked at him.

Ryan chuckled again as he pulled off Jessica's pants, followed quickly by her panties. Jessica moaned loudly as Ryan slipped inside her and began thrusting. "Oh Jesus, how long have you had a boner?" she gasped as pleasure swept through her body.

"Oh about ten minutes," Ryan smirked. "I was trying to fix my after sex hair and couldn't help but think of you a little too hard. I was hoping for a chance to get some relief."

Jessica moaned and arched her back. "Feel free to get all the relief you need, buddy," she said, "Because these stinking babies have put me a constant state of horny."

"And I'm not arguing," Ryan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Five months after the IVF<p>

Horatio smiled as he rested his hands on Jessica's growing baby bump. He felt the strong movements of his child and first grandchild.

"They're really moving in there," Horatio chuckled.

"Yeah, I think they've learned how to tango," Jessica said as she rubbed her lower back.

"At least they have a constant partner," Ryan chuckled as the nurse walked into the examination room.

"Alright Dr. Wolfe," the nurse said, "Let's see how the twins are doing today, shall we?"

Jessica pulled her shirt up and the nurse spread the gel on her growing abdomen. She waved the probe against Jessica's skin as the tiny bodies took shape on the screen. They were closer to the same size now, growing at almost the same rate.

"Ok, it looks like your babies are doing just fine," the nurse said, "And if you'd like I can tell you the gender of each."

Jessica looked at Horatio excitedly. "Do you want to know?" she asked.

Horatio smiled down at her and held her hand. "Of course," he quietly responded.

"Well you've got one of each," the nurse said, "One boy and one girl."

"Which is which?" Jessica asked.

"I can't really tell which is the IVF and which is the natural conception," the nurse explained as she began the clean Jessica's abdomen. "The natural conception has actually started catching up so they're almost the same size now."

Jessica groaned and flopped her head onto the table. "This sucks," she muttered.

"Do you want to know so you can figure out which legacy we're having?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yes!" Jessica exclaimed, "I don't want a stupid Theta Chi!"

Ryan laughed and kissed her. "You know you do."

Jessica smiled and stroked his cheek. "Ok, I think I can deal with a little Chi."

Jessica waddled with Horatio and Ryan out to the parking lot and into her car. She groaned and held her large abdomen. "Damn babies," she muttered.

"So have you thought about names?" Horatio asked from the backseat.

Ryan smiled and looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Well for a boy we decided on Evan," he said.

"Evan?" Horatio inquired.

"Yes, Evan Jesse Wolfe," Ryan answered.

Horatio smiled. "I like it. What about a girl?"

Jessica looked over her shoulder at her father. "Well we wondering since it's one of each if we have the girl could we use the name Elise Morgan."

Horatio smiled brightly at her. "Of course, but only if we can use Evan Jesse if we get the boy."

Jessica smiled and reached her hand out to him. Horatio gently grasped her hand in his own. "It's a deal," she happily said.

* * *

><p>Six months after the IVF<p>

Horatio groaned in pain as he lied on the couch. He tried to sit up and hissed in pain before he decided to lie back down.

"Stop moving you idiot," Arianna said as she walked in.

Horatio sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Horatio you threw out your back, you're not fine." Arianna sat on the edge of the couch and smiled at him as she stroked his cheek. "You big idiot," she smirked.

"I'm not an idiot and I'm just fine," Horatio said as he tried to sit up. He yelped in pain and laid back down on the couch.

"Maybe you should have listened to the doctors," Arianna sternly said.

"About what?" Horatio grumped.

"You're fifty-five years old, not twenty-five; you need to go a little easier on your body."

"My body's just fine," Horatio snipped.

"Then why don't you just get up and get your own glass of water?"

"Shut up," Horatio muttered.

Arianna chuckled and leaned down to kiss him. Horatio sighed and kissed her back as Arianna's hand trailed down his chest and into the waistline of his pants. Horatio quietly gasped as her hand wrapped around his hardening length. He smirked against her lips as she began stroking him. Horatio quietly gasped and whimpered as Arianna continued to pleasure him. Horatio tried to arch his back but cried out in pain.

"Stop that, you big stupidhead," Arianna chuckled.

Horatio groaned and smiled as pleasure swept through his body. He chuckled as Arianna squeezed harder. "Oh yeah, I'm a dumbhead," he chuckled.

Horatio sighed heavily as he came in Arianna's hand. She smiled as she cleaned him up with tissues. She leaned in and kissed him happily. "Feel better?" she whispered.

"As a matter of fact I do," Horatio chuckled.

"That's funny," Jessica said as she waddled into the room, "That's how I used to make Ryan feel better when his back was broken."

Horatio jumped and cried out in pain at the sudden movement. Jessica giggled and settled into an armchair. "Sorry Dad, didn't mean to make you flinch."

"I didn't flinch," Horatio muttered.

"You so did," Ryan chuckled as he sat on the arm of Jessica's chair.

"So what are you two doing here?" Arianna inquired as she rested her hand on Horatio's chest. Horatio could smell his scent on her hand and fought off the urge to beg for more.

"I'm carrying your child," Jessica chuckled, "I thought you would have jumped at the chance to spend time with your soon to be offspring."

Arianna smiled at her. "Well we're always happy to have you," she smiled. "I was planning on a simple dinner; you know something Horatio could eat out here, so I hope you don't mind."

"That's absolutely fine," Jessica said, running her hands across her abdomen, "I just need something to eat."

"Well let me get you something to eat right now," Arianna said. "You poor pregnant thing, you must be starving. Just look at you, we knocked you up and now you're suffering."

"Oh trust me," Jessica chuckled, "I'm not suffering in any way or form. I'm just really hungry all the time and really sleepy." Jessica looked towards Ryan and smirked.

"And horny," Horatio finished, not even having to look at her to know what Jessica was thinking.

Arianna chuckled and stood from the couch. She stopped momentarily to lean down and kiss Horatio's forehead. "Do you need anything, sweetie?"

Horatio smiled and reached up gently touched her cheek. "No, I'm ok," he smiled.

"Oh please," Jessica chuckled, "Dad could loose both his arms and his left foot and still say he's ok."

Horatio chuckled and then winced in pain at the sudden movement. He groaned and rubbed at his lower back. "Maybe some painkillers would be nice," he moaned.

Arianna chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. "Fifty years old and still thinking you're made of steel."

* * *

><p>Six months and two weeks after the IVF<p>

Arianna walked into her house with her young daughter in tote. They wandered into the living room and found Jessica and Horatio sitting across from each other, the coffee table between them and chess set upon it. Ryan sat in an armchair flipping through the TV channels. He smiled when Arianna walked in and cuddled Carli as she climbed into his lap.

"What's going on here?" Arianna inquired.

"Jess and Horatio are playing chess," Ryan answered as he continued to stare at the TV.

Arianna looked at the chess board. They had only moved three pieces each but they were staring at it with great intensity. "Is this a complicated process for them?"

"Yeah, Horatio's the only who can match wits with Jessica when it comes to chess," Ryan answered as he toyed with Carli's hair.

Arianna sighed and sat on the couch and watched TV with Ryan. Twenty minutes later Horatio knocked his king over and stood from the couch.

"You win," he muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

Arianna sat there shocked as Jessica began packing up the game. "How do you win?" Arianna asked, "You barely played at all."

"I knew what she was going to do," Horatio answered as he walked back into the room carrying a drink. "I figured why waste my time going through the process of trying to turn the game around when instead I can spend my time doing better things."

"Like what?" Arianna asked.

Horatio smiled as he handed the glass of limeade to Jessica. "Like getting ready for my fourth child and first grandchild to be born," he said as he kissed the top of Jessica's head.

"You and me both, Dad," Jessica said, setting down the glass. She leaned back and ran her hands over her giant belly. "My god, if I had known I was giving birth to the twin cousins I don't know if I would have agreed to this."

Horatio chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Yes you would," he said with a smirk. "You would do it all over again because you love me."

Jessica giggled and sighed. "Yeah, you got me there. So what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, jumbo," Ryan said as he walked over to her, Carli Anne still in his arms. "I swear, you're eating us out of house and home."

"Excuse me, but I'm eating for three," Jessica sassed, "Unlike someone who's put on ten pounds over the last six months."

Ryan's ears flushed and he set Carli on her feet. "Its sympathy weight," he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Seven months after the IVF<p>

Jessica groaned and stretched her back. She bent forward and clutched her abdomen. "Why does this have to suck so much?" she muttered.

"Are you sure you don't want to start your maternity leave now?" Horatio asked as he watched his daughter waddle around his office.

"No," Jessica groaned, "I just want the stupid false labor pains to stop! My god, it hurts so bad! I thought these weren't supposed to start until like the ninth month! I'm only seven and six months pregnant."

Horatio chuckled and then winced in pain and grabbed at his back. He rubbed his sore back.

"Still hurting from throwing your back out?" Jessica asked as she settled onto the couch.

"I'm fine," Horatio muttered, "I'm just sore."

"Yeah from running after bad guys with a bad back," Jessica chuckled. She groaned and ran her hands across the mass inside her. "Geez, first time pregnancy and it has to be twins. I just want this to be over with."

"Just a little more time, Bug," Horatio smiled, "And then you get to learn how to be a Mom."

* * *

><p>Eight months after the IVF<p>

Horatio sighed as he stretched his back. He twisted carefully to each side and sighed as he reached for the ground. He smiled to himself as slender hands grasped his hips. Soft kisses down his spine made Horatio groan as he felt himself grow hard. Arianna helped guide him upwards and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Does this mean I get to be on top tonight?" Horatio chuckled as Arianna pulled him on top of her onto the bed.

"I think you're strong enough now," Arianna giggled as Horatio's lips fluttered down her neck.

"Good, because I've been dying to show you how much stronger I've gotten," Horatio chuckled.

Jessica sighed as the ultrasound probe wandered across her tight flesh. "So when am I going to deliver?" she whined. "Hasn't it been long enough yet?"

"Sorry Dr. Wolfe," the nurse apologized, "It's your first baby. Most women carry their first one longer than thirty-six weeks, and with you carrying two babies with two different due dates you're probably going to go two to three weeks past your first due date."

Jessica sighed and looked up at Ryan. "Sorry pumpkin," she said, "Today wasn't the greatest first anniversary."

Ryan smiled at her and gently kissed her. "That's ok," he quietly said, "I think it was a great first anniversary."

Jessica smiled at him as he helped her to her feet. She groaned and rubbed her lower back. "Please stop kicking," she muttered, "You can't get out that way."

Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You know you and Horatio have been quite the pair lately. He threw his back out, you're pregnant, and you're both groaning and rubbing your backs."

Jessica chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, but my pain is much more rewarding."


	14. Chapter 14

Nine months and two weeks after the IVF

"Ryan," Jessica whispered as she shook Ryan's arm, "Ryan wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Ryan mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Ryan, it's time," Jessica said.

"Um, 3:47, why?" Ryan muttered.

"No, not what time is it, it's time!" Jessica snipped.

"Oh god!" Ryan exclaimed, sitting up as he finally understood. "Ok, where did we leave your suitcase?"

"It's downstairs by the door," Jessica groaned as she climbed from the bed. "Oh Jesus, yes this is the real deal!"

"Ok, um, just let me get some pants on and grab something for you to wear and um…"

"Ryan!" Jessica snapped, "I have a fucking baby about to burst through my vagina! I don't care what I wear to the hospital just get me there!"

"Right!" Ryan exclaimed as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "Ok, let's go!"

"Are you going to call Dad?" Jessica asked as they waddled down the stairs. "Damn, why didn't we sleep in the guest room?"

"Who?" Ryan asked as he unlocked the door.

"Horatio!" Jessica exclaimed, "One of them belongs to him and Arianna!"

"Oh, right!" Ryan said as he fumbled to pull his phone from his pocket.

"Ryan, forget the phone and get me to the car!" Jessica cried out, "I'm having a fucking baby for Christ's sake!"

"Sorry, I forgot!" Ryan apologized as the elevator door opened to the lobby.

"How the hell could you forget?" Jessica yelled as pain ripped through her body.

* * *

><p>Horatio carried the sleeping Carli Anne in his arms as he and Arianna ran through the hospital door. They anxiously rode the elevator cart up to the maternity ward. They found the room Jessica was supposed to be in empty. Horatio grabbed the closest nurse's arm.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am, but my daughter is somewhere around here. Do you know where she is?"

"You mean that girly who looks like a frickin whale that's about to explode?" the nurse inquired, "She's somewhere down the hall. Would you like a bed for the little one?"

"No, she's fine," Horatio said.

"No, I mean for her to sleep in. Your arms are going to get tired if you're waiting for that poor girl to drop a baby."

Horatio blushed slightly and looked at the sleeping Carli. "Yeah that would probably be a good thing."

"Here, give her to me," Arianna said, holding out her arms. "You go find Jessica and Ryan."

"Right," Horatio said as he handed off Carli.

It didn't take long for Horatio to find the moaning Jessica and Ryan. She was posed against the wall in a squatting position. She was groaning and covered in sweat as a pained sound broke through her lips.

"Oh god, make it stop!" she screamed.

"Come on Jess," Ryan encouraged, "Just keep moving, it'll help dilate you more and you can get through this sooner."

"I don't want to get through this; I just want to have the fucking thing!" Jessica continued to scream as her eyes watered.

"Jessie Bug," Horatio said as he approached her.

Jessica looked at him with wild eyes. "Daddy, make it stop!"

"Jessie you need to move," Horatio instructed, helping Jessica to her feet.

"But Daddy I don't want to walk anymore!" Jessica whined, "I just want this to be over!"

"Well walking will help," Horatio said in his mellow voice, "Now walk."

Jessica continued to whine as Horatio led her down the hall. "I fucking hate you, Daddy."

"No you don't," Horatio chuckled, "It's just the pain talking."

* * *

><p>Jessica screamed as pain rippled through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed with all her might. She forced every muscle in her body to work together to push the baby out. She stopped and panted in her bed. Ryan ran a cold cloth over her face and tried to sooth her. "It's ok Jess, you're doing great."<p>

"Fuck off Ryan!" Jessica snapped, "You're not the one with the fat ass kid coming out of you!"

"Ok Dr. Wolfe," the doctor said, "Give us another big push."

"Fucking A," Jessica muttered as she resumed her pushing. She groaned and cried out as she felt her body give way under the pressure.

"There it is!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Keep pushing Jessie!" Horatio instructed.

"Stop looking at my vagina!" Jessica screamed as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Little hard not to," Horatio said as he held her left leg in place, "It's the only exit right now."

"Come on Jess, push!" Arianna encouraged her as she held Jessica's right leg.

"Keep pushing Jessica," the doctor instructed, "She's crowning right now."

"It's wearing a fucking crown? No wonder this hurts so much!" Jessica snapped as she continued to push.

Ryan couldn't help but chuckled as he lifted Carli into his arms. "In the middle of having a baby and you're still sassy as hell," he chuckled. He set Carli on the edge of the bed and she held Jessica's hand. "Come on Sissy!" Carli said, "You can do it!"

Jessica squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile. "You ready to meet your little brother or sister?" she quietly asked as she panted.

Carli smiled and squeezed Jessica's hand back. "Yes!"

"Ok, but I'm going to let go of your hand, I don't want to hurt you," Jessica said as she slipped her hand from Carli's to Ryan's. "Yours though I wouldn't mind crushing right now," she growled as she resumed her pushing.

Pain seared through Jessica's body and then a sudden release of pressure caused her to gasp for air.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed as the cries of the baby met Jessica's ears. The baby was whisked away by a nurse and quickly toweled off before the nurse handed her to Horatio.

Horatio stood there in awe as he stared down at the small baby with copper colored hair in his arms. Arianna rushed to his side and looked down at the small child.

"Oh my god," she muttered, "She's beautiful."

Ryan was suddenly there and Horatio was handing the baby off to him as tears streamed down Ryan's face. He smiled at the little girl and then at Horatio. "She's incredible," he quietly said.

"Hey!" Jessica exclaimed, "In case you shit heads forgot there's another one and he's coming right now!"

A nurse took the baby from Ryan's arms and he rushed back to Jessica's side as she groaned from the strain of labor. Horatio and Arianna resumed their places helping hold Jessica's legs as she pushed out the second baby more swiftly than the first.

"And here's the little guy!" the doctor exclaimed. He was slightly smaller than the first and cried loudly as the nurses cleaned him. The nurse placed him in Ryan's arms and Ryan smiled down at the tiny baby with blonde curls. Ryan handed him to Horatio and Horatio smiled at the sight of the small child.

"Alright," the nurse said, taking the baby from Horatio and walking over to Jessica as a second nurse with the first baby followed, "Mom's turn." They placed both babies in Jessica's arms and she looked at them with a tear streaked face.

"My god," she whispered, "How could I have said those horrid things about you two?"

Ryan chuckled and kissed her cheek. "So which one do you think is ours?" he quietly asked.

Jessica smiled at him and then looked at the two small babies. "If I had to guess I would say the blonde one," she answered. "I mean look at that hair, it's so Horatio's."

Horatio chuckled and leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead. "I think they're both beautiful," he whispered. "Thank you Jessie Bug, we couldn't have done this without you."

Jessica smiled at him and then looked down at the two babies in her arms. "Evan and Elise," she quietly said, "Now tell, which of you is my little sibling?"

* * *

><p>Jessica sighed contently as she quietly sat in her hospital bed, breast feeding the copper haired baby while Ryan ogled over the blonde boy. She had finally restfully slept and showered since she delivered the two small babies early that morning. Jessica gently ran her hand over the little girl's soft bright hair, smiling to herself.<p>

Jessica smiled when she saw Horatio and Arianna walk into the room. They sat next to her bed as Jessica began to pat the baby on the back.

"So Grandpa Horatio," Jessica smiled, "Any word back from the lab?"

Horatio shook his head. "The hospital lab works a little slower than our DNA lab."

Jessica sighed as she continued to burp the little girl. "Why didn't we send it to the crime lab?"

"Because this isn't a crime, Bug," Horatio chuckled, "We don't really have a choice."

A nurse walked in with a stack of papers and smiled at them. "Well I have what you've all been waiting for," she brightly said.

"DNA results?" Ryan asked as he stood with the small baby boy in his arms.

"Exactly it," the nurse smiled. "According to the tests we ran these two little babies have different parents." She looked at Horatio and Arianna and smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Lieutenant and Mrs. Caine, it's a girl."

Horatio and Arianna's faces lit up happily as they looked from the nurse to each other. Arianna quickly wrapped her arms around Horatio and kissed him. "We have a daughter," she whispered.

Horatio smiled at her and kissed her gently. "I can't believe it," he whispered, "We have a little girl."

"Number three for you mister," Arianna chuckled.

"Wait, so that means this is our…" Ryan quietly said, his voice trailing off as he looked at the small baby in his arms.

The nurse smiled. "Congratulations Mr. and Dr. Wolfe, it's a boy."

Ryan's face lit up in excitement and he held the baby a little tighter. He leaned down and kissed Jessica. "We got a little Theta Chi," he whispered to her.

Jessica chuckled and kissed the end of his nose. "Alright, you win the legacy this time."

* * *

><p>One week after Evan and Elise's birth<p>

Horatio cradled the wailing baby in his arms as he paced the kitchen. He bumped into Ryan's arm and muttered an apology. Evan cried loudly in Ryan's arms as Ryan tried to soothe his son's colic.

"Why do they have to be identical in everything, including bellyaches?" Ryan muttered.

"I don't know," Horatio mumbled.

"This is getting old, fast," Ryan sleepily said.

"Would you rather I wake Jessie again?" Horatio smirked.

"No, she's grumpy enough with having to feed two babies on two different schedules," Ryan sighed.

"Identical in everything but in appetite," Horatio chuckled.

"Want to trade?" Ryan said, offering his son to Horatio, "Maybe someone different can convince them to sleep."

"Sounds crazy enough to work," Horatio agreed.

They switched babies and Horatio smiled as his grandson curled against his chest. Evan's cries subsided as he fell asleep in Horatio's arms. He smiled as he stroked his grandson's blonde curls.

"I win," Horatio chuckled. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ryan alone with the wailing Elise.

"You jerk," Ryan called after him.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Evan and Elise's birth<p>

Ryan yawned and stretched his arms above his head before he took a long drink of his coffee. Eric chuckled as he walked into the layout room.

"A little tired there, Dad?" Eric chuckled.

"Just a lot," Ryan muttered as he drank more coffee.

"So how's the wife?" Eric inquired.

"Tired," Ryan said, "Probably more tired than me. I swear she's been up all night every night. I feel so terrible for the poor girl."

"Are Jess and Arianna having fun playing at home with the babies?" Eric asked.

"They love it," Ryan smiled. "It's like those two were made to be mothers."

"How does Carli like having you and Jess live with Horatio?"

"Carli's loving it." Ryan said, "She thinks it's the greatest thing ever having her new brother and sister living with her. Now she has a new baby sister and that's pretty sweet. Plus she has a nephew. Carli's on cloud nine right now."

Eric chuckled and shook his head. "Sounds like Horatio and Arianna are playing hosts to a full house."

"Yeah and it's going to be even better once Kyle comes home," Ryan said.

Eric laughed again. "Where's he going to sleep if you and Jess have the guest bedroom?"

"He's sharing a room with Calleigh Anne," Ryan said with a smile, "Which I think she's even more excited about that then having a new sister."

* * *

><p>Three weeks after Evan and Elise's birth<p>

"Kyle!" Carli exclaimed as she ran through the hall to hug Kyle.

Kyle smiled and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "So I take it someone missed me," he said.

"A whole million ton!" Carli said, "I'm so excited you're home! Come meet our new little sister!"

"Another sister?" Kyle laughed, "Man, why can't Dad have another boy already?"

* * *

><p>Four weeks after Evan and Elise's birth<p>

Amanda looked at her phone. She didn't want to answer again, not while she was visiting her new niece and grandson. She didn't want to hear his voice. Her phone stopped ringing but quickly began again. She excused herself to answer it, handing Evan back to Ryan.

"What do you want Fin?" she hissed into the phone once she was outside.

"You know what I want," the familiar voice said, "I want to meet our son."

"No, you had your chance thirty years ago," Amanda snapped. "You can't wake up one day and decide you want to be a father."

"What about our grandson? When do I get to meet him?"

Amanda stood there frozen in place. She hadn't told him Jessica was pregnant, or that her grandchild was a boy.

"No," she nearly whispered, "You will not ruin my grandson's life, too."


	15. Chapter 15

Ten months after Evan and Elise's birth

Jessica hustled through the crime lab, glad to be busy with work. Horatio had finally convinced Jessica and Ryan to use the nanny that he and Arianna had been using for years to help raise their children while they worked. Jessica missed spending time with her son but enjoyed the time away from him at the same time.

Horatio caught up with Jessica in the hall and matched her pace as they talked.

"So what's the deal, Jess?" he asked.

"You're never going to believe this." Jessica said, "Remember that slug we pulled from the DB this morning?"  
>"The one from this morning's shoot out?" Horatio inquired.<p>

"Yeah, well the same gun that shot that guy was used in another shooting almost two years ago," Jessica said. "You worked the case."

"Ok, which case?" Horatio asked.

Jessica was silent as she handed him a file. Horatio felt his heart sink as he read over the case.

"That was the gun that shot Jesse Cardoza," he nearly whispered.

Jessica stopped and looked at him. "We have a suspect, Dad. Flynn Palmerton; he's got a bit of a rap sheet, a lot of dirty business."

"You want to go take him down," Horatio quietly said.

Jessica nodded her head. "I want the last thing he sees in this world to be me," she whispered. "The same thing Jesse saw."

Horatio sighed and closed the file. "Alright then, take us to him."

* * *

><p>The group of Hummers and patrol cars silently drove to the abandoned school. Horatio sat and looked at the same building where he almost lost his daughter and wife.<p>

"How has no one noticed this school has been under construction for seven years?" Ryan asked as they walked towards the building.

"Not really sure," Eric responded.

"Well it is kind of out of the way," Jessica said. "I mean no one really comes this way anymore since highway sixty-seven was rebuilt."

"You sure he'll be here, Jess?" Horatio asked.

Jessica nodded his head. "This seems to be his headquarters for his gun smuggling business." Jessica explained, "I think he'll be here alright."

"What makes you so sure?" Eric asked.

"It's a Saturday," Jessica simply replied.

They searched through the building, each taking their own wing. Horatio crept through the halls silently, listening for any sign of human life. The building was silent. Everything was still. He felt like he was alone, yet he knew someone else was there.

His phone rang and he looked to see Jessica calling him.

"What's up, Jess?" he said as he answered.

"I think I found their supply room," Jessica quickly explained. Horatio could hear the sounds of wooden crates being opened and the lids clattering to the floor. "There are tons of weapons in here."

"Bug, you need to be quieter," Horatio said. "I can hear you above me."

"Relax Dad, I think I was wrong." Jessica said, "It looks like no one's home."

Shots rang out above Horatio and he heard Jessica scream. He hung up and crammed his phone in his pocket as he ran towards the stairs. Something hit him hard in the head and he collapsed to the ground. His head spun as his thoughts swam through his skull. Someone was dragging him by his ankles away from the stairs. He clawed at the ground and tried to stop his attacker. He couldn't figure out where his gun had gone and a sudden feeling of panic swept over him.

Then he was in a chair and someone was tying him to it. His eyes seemed unable to focus and the lights burned his vision. Someone backhanded him and Horatio bit his tongue. Blood filled his mouth and he spit onto the ground. He stared up at his attacker as his head pounded painfully.

"Don't fall asleep Lieutenant," the man hissed, "There's someone who wants to see you."

Horatio looked up and watched as a man walked into the room. Horatio didn't recognize him at all, but the large scar on his cheek told Horatio who he was. It was concaved with a jagged edge. His skin was wrinkled and red in color where the piece of his cheek used to be.

"You," Horatio growled, staring down the man that had kidnapped his wife and daughter all those years ago.

The man smiled an evil grin at Horatio. "Yes Lieutenant, it's me."

"Flynn Palmerton," Horatio said in a low voice.

The man laughed as he pulled a gun from his waistline. "That would indeed be me," he said. "How did you figure it out?"

"You killed my daughter's best friend," Horatio said, "She's made it her personal mission to find you."

"So the little girl did it," Flynn said, "She found me. Too bad I found her first. She should have taken your advice and been a little quieter." He held the gun up and pressed it to Horatio's forehead. "But I silenced her once and for all."

Horatio felt like his heart had exploded. Pain seared through his veins as he fought the tears that threatened to fall. "You killed my daughter?" he whispered.

"I shot her dead," Flynn sneered.

Horatio kicked at him but Flynn dodged his attack.

"How does it feel Lieutenant?" Flynn asked, "How does it feel to know your child is gone?"

"You bastard," Horatio growled.

"Now you know how I felt," Flynn sneered. "You're the only one she listens to. I want you to tell her what I want."

"Tell who what?" Horatio asked.

Flynn leaned in close to Horatio's head and whispered in his ear. "Tell Amanda," he whispered.

The door flew open and Ryan fired his glock twice. The other man in the room fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Drop your weapon Palmerton!" Ryan barked at Flynn.

Flynn laughed and looked at Ryan. "You really going to kill me, Ryan?" he asked in his cold voice, "You really think you have the balls to shoot me?"

Ryan stared at the large birthmark on the right side of Flynn's bald head. It was a brown splotch that looked like a palm branch.

Flynn laughed again and clicked the safety off his gun and pressed the muzzle to the side of Horatio's head. "Go ahead, just try and shoot me boy," he said. "I've already killed your wife, what do you have now?"

Ryan's hands began to shake and his glock wavered in his grip, but he never lowered his weapon.

"Put the gun down and walk away from Horatio," Ryan growled.

"You can't do it." Flynn said, "I know you can't."

Another door smashed in half vertically as Jessica kicked it in. She angrily walked into the room, cradling her right against her body as blood poured from the gunshot wound in her upper arm.

"You bitch!" she screamed as she raised her glock in her left hand. "You shot me! You little fucking bitch!"

Flynn stared at her with his cold eyes. "I thought I killed you," he said.

"Well you didn't, fuck head!" Jessica yelled, "And now I'm going to kill you!"

"With a right handed gun in your left hand? I don't think so pretty lady." He turned his head and looked back at Ryan. He clicked the safety off and pressed the gun harder into Horatio's scalp. "I'll finish him and then get to her," he said to Ryan.

Ryan didn't hesitate for a moment. He pulled the trigger three times on his glock and watched as holes ripped into Flynn's chest. He dropped to the ground, clutching at the new wounds. Ryan walked over and stood over his dying body. Flynn looked up at him with his cold, black eyes.

"You know who I am," he quietly said as blood poured from his mouth.

Ryan nodded his head. "The birthmark gave it away," he whispered.

Flynn's eyes shifted away as he took his last breath. Ryan stared down at him, anger and grief following through his body. He dropped his gun next to Flynn's body as he turned and walked away, leaving Jessica and Horatio alone together.

* * *

><p>Jessica sighed as she looked at the new cast on her right arm. It was green. The doctors had managed to remove the bullet from her arm with minimal damage but Jessica still wouldn't be able to use her right arm for months.<p>

Jessica walked over to the crib in her spare bedroom and looked down at her sleeping son. She smiled to herself as Evan muttered Elise's name in his sleep. She hadn't been surprised that his first word had been his twin's name. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and gently stroked his cheek. She turned on the baby monitor and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Jessica found the bedroom empty. She knew Ryan had gone upstairs almost an hour before but he wasn't there.

Jessica opened the door to the master bathroom. She could hear the water running and the sound of a razor clicking against the porcelain sink. She walked in and found Ryan standing at the counter. He held a razor in his hand as he ran it across his scalp. Clumps of his soft brown hair laid in a pile on the floor and a pair of scissors were lying on the counter, seemingly forgotten.

"Ryan," Jessica quietly said as she walked in, "What are you doing?"

A cold, hard expression was set on Ryan's face. He didn't look at her as he continued to shave his head. "I look just like my grandfather," he quietly muttered. "In every way shape and form I'm a Wolfe. I'm short with brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm not covered in muscles and mass amounts of body hair and my feet are too big. I'm a wimp when it comes to confrontation and I'd rather read a book than go jogging. I don't care for the outdoors and I have a weakness for wanting to help people."

He dropped the razor onto the sink and grabbed a towel and began cleaning off his now bald head. "Everything about me is like my mother's family," he continued quietly. "She used to tell me everyday how much I reminded her of my grandfather. But there was one thing that was different about me. It's the only thing my mother said was like my father."

Ryan turned to face her. He pulled the towel off his head and let it fall to the ground with his hair. Jessica stared at the brown splotch on his scalp. It covered most of the right side of his head and fanned out in thin wisps; just like a palm branch.

"She always said my father had an identical birthmark," Ryan whispered as tears formed in his eyes. "That's how she knew I was Palm Fin's son."

Jessica walked towards him. She gently reached up and lightly touched the birthmark on Ryan's head. She had never seen it before because Ryan never had his hair short enough for it to be visible. She didn't even know he had it.

Jessica gently touched his cheek as tears began pouring down Ryan's face.

"I killed my father," he whispered. "And I knew it was him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry y'all about the lack of posts. I've been having some problems with my account and not being able to upload. Here's the next few chapters in the life of Horatio and Arianna.**

Twenty-four hours after the shooting

Horatio stared at the DNA print out Natalia had given him in disbelief.

"This can't be," he whispered as he read the results again, "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm sorry Horatio." Natalia whispered, "I ran the test three times and every time I got the same result. I know you don't want it to be true, but it is."

"No," Horatio whispered, placing the print out face down on the counter, "It's not true. Flynn Palmerton can't be Ryan's father."

Horatio turned and walked from the DNA lab, trying to escape the horrible truth. He froze when he saw Ryan and Jessica walking down the hall holding hands. Ryan was wearing a baseball cap and Horatio couldn't see any hair on his head. He stopped short of them and stared at Ryan.

"The tests are back, aren't they?" Ryan quietly asked him.

Horatio slowly nodded his head. "Yes, and there's something you need to know, Ryan."

"I already know," he quietly said as he removed the hat. Ryan's bald head shined under the lights of the lab. The brown birthmark stood out against his pale skin.

"When did you figure it out?" Horatio quietly asked.

"When I saw the birthmark on his head," Ryan whispered as tears formed in his eyes. "I also just got notice from the DA that I'm being prosecuted for unlawful homicide, for the murder of Flynn Palmerton. His wife is suing me for his murder because someone's claiming me shooting him wasn't justifiable. That in no way was he threatening me."

"That's bullshit," Jessica quietly muttered. "He had you at gunpoint. What else were you supposed to do to defend yourself?"

"Ryan, do you have a lawyer yet?" Horatio asked. Ryan shook his head as he began to visibly shake. "I'll call William," Horatio said, "I'm sure he'd be willing to help us."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after the shooting<p>

"Officer Wolfe," the prosecutor said, "Are you aware of why we're here today."

Ryan sighed and shifted in his seat on the witness stand. "We're here because someone thinks I murdered Flynn Palmerton," he quietly said.

"And why would someone think that?"

"They could possibly think that I murdered him because he was supposedly not harming me."

The prosecutor stared Ryan down as he sat in the witness stand.

"Officer Wolfe," she said in her cold, hard voice, "You admit to shooting Flynn Palmerton."

"Yes," Ryan quietly said in a steely tone.

"You claim self-defense, is that correct?"

"Yes," Ryan answered as he followed her path across the courtroom.

"Was Mr. Palmerton attacking you?"

"No," Ryan said.

"Then why did you shoot him?" she asked, "Why would you shoot a man with a wife and three children? What harm was he doing to you?"

"He wasn't harming me," Ryan said, "He was trying to kill my father-in-law."

"Are you sure of this?" she questioned him.

Ryan nodded his head. "Positive, he said it himself."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"No, we were alone."

"Then tell me Officer Wolfe, why _did_ you shoot Flynn Palmerton?" she pressed on, "Why would you shoot a man dead, leaving his wife with their three children."

"I didn't want to shoot him," Ryan practically whispered.

"Excuse me?" the prosecutor asked, clearing taken aback by Ryan's statement.

"I said I didn't want to shoot him!" Ryan loudly declared, "I didn't want to shoot Flynn Palmerton, not after I learned who he was."

"And what was that?" she asked, clearly confused.

Ryan reached up and slowly lifted the flat cap style hat from his head. He could hear the gasp of the jurors as the large birthmark on his bald head filled their vision.

"Flynn Palmerton didn't have three children," he quietly said, "He had four. I didn't want to shoot Flynn Palmerton because he's my father. Those three children you keep mentioning are older than me. You make it sound like I created a widow who now has to care for children that are in grade school. I didn't want to kill Flynn Palmerton, but if I had to choose between a father who abandoned me before I was even born just to hide the fact he had an affair and the man who's been more of a father to me than any other man, I'd choose Horatio Caine. If I had to choose to either kill my biological father or the man who's only my father because I married his daughter, I'd choose Horatio Caine. If I had to do it all over again, knowing what I know now, I'd do it again, the same way. Because family isn't just about blood, it's about love, and Horatio Caine has shown me many times that he loves me. Something Flynn Palmerton never did. Not even the moment I killed him."

* * *

><p>It had only taken the judge a few hours to decide. He ruled that Ryan's actions were justifiable in the defense of a fellow police officer. He had ordered Ryan to be placed on temporary leave though as a consequence for his actions.<p>

Ryan laid down on his bed. He untied his tie and tossed it towards the chair where his suit jacket rested. His bald head was itchy as a result of having shaved it the night before for the trial. Jessica walked into their bedroom and looked at him. Ryan watched as she slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed. She looked at him and then looked away.

Ryan knew she was frightened of him without hair because of the birthmark. She had been timid and quiet around him, the birthmark bringing up so many bad memories.

"I'm not like him," Ryan whispered to her.

Jessica silently nodded her head and looked at him with her big blue eyes. "I know you're not," she whispered. "You're everything he wasn't."

"You don't think less of me because I killed my father, do you?" Ryan painfully asked.

"No," Jessica quietly said, "You did what you had to do."

"Did I really?" Ryan asked her as tears began crawling down his face.

Jessica leaned down and gently kissed the side of his head with the brown splotch. "For me you did," she whispered. "If you hadn't killed him he would have killed Horatio and me."

"And then probably me because I chickened out," Ryan said, his voice cracking.

Jessica laid down in the bed next to him. She crawled on top of him and began covering him in gentle kisses. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest. Evan's cries over the baby monitor made her stop and sigh.

"Sorry," she quietly said, "I'll be right back."

"No," Ryan whispered, "You stay here. I'll take care of our son."

"Are you sure?" Jessica quietly asked as he stood from the bed.

"Yes," Ryan quietly said, "My father was a dead beat but that doesn't mean I have to be one, too. I want to be everything for our son that Flynn Palmerton never was for me."

"Do you think he has the same birthmark?" Jessica quietly asked.

Ryan looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I don't know," he whispered, "But let's never find out."

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the shooting<p>

Amanda cried as she cradled her young grandson in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Horatio and Ryan, "I should have told someone he was calling me and harassing me about Ryan. I caused so many problems."

"You knew it was Flynn that kidnapped Jessica and Arianna?" Horatio gently asked.

Amanda nodded her head as tears poured down her cheeks. "You must hate me for not telling you."

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Amanda?" Horatio inquired.

"I didn't think anyone would believe a junkie like me," Amanda quietly said.

"You're not a junkie anymore, Mom," Ryan gently said. "We would have believed you."

Amanda looked at him. She shuddered and looked away from Ryan's bald head. "I never knew he was married," she whispered, "That explains why he left me without an explanation. I can't believe I didn't know he worked at one of the banks I had used for a loan when you were growing up, Ryan. In his letter he said he was fleeing the country and I believed him like the pot head that I was."

"I don't blame you, Mom," Ryan quietly said. "There was no way you could have known otherwise."


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter's short and fun and how I was originally going to end the story until I received a direct request from Horatiosgirl101 about another matter.**

Two months after trial

The case was too familiar to Arianna as she walked through the house. Blood trailed through the hall where the father had run to try and stop the killer from getting to his baby, but he was too late and now laid on his stomach, arms still stretched out in front of him in an attempt to save him. His wife was dead in their bedroom, killed in her sleep, never waking for the killer. Their teenage son was dead in the kitchen, no doubt seeking in a midnight snack when the killer broke in through the window.

What hurt the most was the dead infant in its crib. The little girl had skin the color of warm cocoa and curls as black as night. Her body so mutilated it pained Arianna to look at her. She turned and walked from the room, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

She walked into the last bedroom and was surprised to find it empty. There were bloody footprints trailing around the room, but no signs of the child that clearly inhabited it. She turned over chairs and looked under the desk and bed and inside the closet. There was nothing, but that's also what she thought last time.

Arianna pushed the bed and it scraped loudly against the hardwood floors. She pushed on the boards until she found the one that creaked. She dug out a small pry bar from her tool kit and pulled the boards up. The little boy that looked up at her had a tear streaked face as he huddled with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hi," Arianna quietly said, "You must be Dominic."

* * *

><p>Jessica found her father walking down the hall by himself. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.<p>

"Dad, I think you need to find Arianna," she quietly said.

Horatio looked at her confused. "Why? What's up?"

"You know the Golde case, the family that was massacred in their house in the middle of the night she's working?"

Horatio nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I just got off the phone with Gil Grissom," Jessica explained, "This case is almost identical to one Arianna worked in Vegas."

"Alright, so what about it?" Horatio prompted again.

"Dad, the case Arianna worked in Vegas involved a family by the last name Johnson."

Suddenly Horatio understood. "You don't think she's…"

"History has a habit of repeating itself, Dad," Jessica said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Horatio stared at Arianna as she sat with the young boy in the break room. She looked at him for a moment before she said something to the boy and walked to Horatio.<p>

"Don't do it, Arianna," Horatio quietly said as she approached him.

"Do what?" Arianna asked, trying not to become defensive.

"Don't fall for another child," Horatio said. "We have two small children already, one who's still in diapers. We can't take on another child. It's hard enough as is right now."

"Horatio, please, listen to me," Arianna started to plead.

"No Arianna, we don't need another child," Horatio quickly retorted.

"But he needs a father," Arianna almost whispered.

Horatio stared at her speechless. He looked at the small child sitting on the couch, happily coloring. His heart ached and he shook his head as he walked into the break room.

* * *

><p>Dominic Golde looked up at the red haired man that walked into the room. He quietly sat next to him on the couch and watched him color.<p>

"That's a very nice picture you're coloring," he commented.

"Thanks," Dominic quietly replied.

"My name's Horatio Caine," the man said.

Dominic looked at him with hazel eyes. "Are you Arianna's brother?"

The man chuckled and smiled at him. "No, I'm Arianna's husband."

"Oh, ok," Dominic said as he resumed coloring. "I like Arianna," he quietly commented, "She's really nice to me."

Horatio sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Dominic, I need to ask you some questions," he quietly said. "Would you be willing to answer them for me?"

"I know what happened to my family," Dominic said as he picked up a red crayon. "That man killed them and now I'm alone."

"Do you have any other family?" Horatio inquired.

Dominic shook his head. "No, my parents didn't have brothers or sisters and my grandparents all died. I don't have anyone anymore."

Horatio watched as Dominic colored the shirt of the man in his coloring book red and then continued to scribble red all over the page. A small tear ran down Dominic's chocolate colored cheek. Horatio carefully reached out and brushed it away. It was in that moment he knew there was no turning back.

"Dominic," he whispered, "How would you like to have a family again?"

* * *

><p>"So you're adopting the little black kid," Jessica chuckled as she set the table in Horatio's house for eight, one more than last time.<p>

Horatio chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, I'm giving into Arianna's desires, I know, I know."

Jessica giggled and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her cheek on his back.

"I thought you said I was your only baby," she whispered.

Horatio turned and wrapped his arms around her. "Jessie Bug, you may not be the only baby, but you'll always be _my_ baby."

Jessica smiled as a small tear rolled down her cheek. "Thanks Dad," she whispered as Horatio brushed it away with his thumb.

* * *

><p>Dominic woke up when something rustled in his new bedroom. He opened his eyes and looked around. He stopped and stared at the blue eyes that peered at him across the mattress. They blinked twice and continued to look at him. Then something jumped at him and he squealed with delight as someone began tickling and wrestling with him. He squirmed and playfully tried to get away from his silly attacker. Finally when all was said and done and they were both breathless he looked up at the blonde haired woman.<p>

"Are you Jessica?" he asked.

The woman with the blue eyes nodded her head. "Yup, that would be me."

"You're my new sister," Dominic smiled.

* * *

><p>Horatio looked at the document he had to sign. He looked at his wife and sighed.<p>

"No more after this," he said as he scribbled his signature. "Promise me, Ari, this is the last one."

Arianna sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Fine, if I have to have a limit then I guess I can deal with five children."

Horatio chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter was a last minute add-on after a request from Horatiosgirl101. I had to work it into the story and it's become the final twist in this story. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Seven months after Dominic's adoption

Dominic Caine settled well into his new home life. His new parents had converted the last remaining guest bedroom into his new room and moved little Elise in with her big sister. His new family was much larger than his last and they were white, not black like his old family. He felt welcomed and just as loved as his old family and was happy to be there. He still had nightmares from that night sometimes and his new mother and father allowed him to sleep in their bed, just as his old parents had. Though he loved this new family he couldn't help but miss his old family.

* * *

><p>Arianna hissed in pain and grabbed at her right side. The pain was almost unbearable and she dropped to her knees in the bathroom. Then the pain was gone almost as suddenly as it had started. She stood on shaky legs and braced herself using the counter. She looked at herself in the mirror and waited. When nothing happened she slowly walked back into her bedroom where her husband was waiting for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Arianna rested her head on the table in the break room and sighed. She was so tired and nothing seemed to be helping. When she tried drinking coffee she became nauseated and her side hurt again. She kicked off her shoes and rubbed them in her hands. Ryan walked in and looked at her with a worried expression.<p>

"Everything ok, Arianna?" he asked as he poured a cup of coffee and sat next to her.

"I just don't feel good," Arianna quietly said.

"Do you need to go home?" Ryan asked her, "Because I can finish up this case alone if you need me to."

"No, no, I'm fine," Arianna said as she stood and began walking away.

"Um, Arianna," Ryan quietly said.

"What!" Arianna snapped as she turned to face him.

"Uh, you forgot your shoes," Ryan sheepishly said.

Arianna's face flushed and she grabbed her shoes in a huff and walked out of the room, still in her stocking feet.

* * *

><p>Ryan knocked lightly on the door of Horatio's office. He looked up at Ryan and motioned him in.<p>

"Ryan, what can I do for you?" he asked as he set down his pen.

"Horatio, is Arianna ok?" Ryan quietly asked.

Horatio looked at him perplexed. "Yeah, why?"

"Well she said she didn't feel good and she's been kind of moody for awhile now," Ryan explained. "I'm a little worried about her."

Horatio thought it over and slowly shook his head. "You know I've noticed the same thing," he said. "I thought it was just the stress of work and adopting a new child, but it seems to be affecting her physical health."

"You mean like the weight she's gained?" Ryan quietly asked, like he was afraid Arianna would hear him.

"Yeah, she's put on a significant amount of weight, and believe me she hasn't been quiet about it either. She's even complained that her shoes don't even fit right anymore."

"Do you think she's got something medical going on?" Ryan inquired.

"I hope not," Horatio quietly said. "The last thing she needs is for the cancer to come back."

Horatio and Ryan stared at each other silently as the sound of Horatio's words frightened them both.

* * *

><p>Arianna was cooking dinner. At least that's what she was trying to do. The pain in her right side was increasing with every minute and her head began to pound.<p>

Horatio was still at work and Arianna was alone with their three young children. Carli Anne and Dominic screamed as they chased each other and Elise squealed in delight as she followed them cluelessly. She was relieved when she heard the door from the garage open and Horatio's familiar footsteps. He walked into the kitchen and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She recoiled from his touch and whimpered in pain.

"Arianna," he quietly said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said in a determined voice, "I'm absolutely fine!"

Horatio looked at her. Her face was flushed and a layer of sweat coated her entire body. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hands shook.

"Arianna, I think something's wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong!" Arianna screamed. Her shaking hand slipped and she cut her palm. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she rushed to the sink to run water over the wound. The mere sight of the blood caused her stomach to churn and before she knew it she was vomiting into the sink. She grasped at her right side and cried out as pain ripped through her.

Horatio rushed from the room and grabbed Carli's shoulder.

"Calleigh Anne, I need your help," Horatio told her. "I need you to run upstairs and pack a suitcase for you and your brother and sister. Just grab some clothes and pajamas and be back here in five minutes or less."

Carli looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Do you understand me, Carli?" Horatio asked her.

Carli nodded her head quickly before she scurried away, Dominic still following her.

Horatio grabbed Elise and carried her in his arms as he rushed back into the kitchen to find Arianna curled up on her side crying.

"Come on Ari," Horatio said, trying to lift her to her feet, "You need to stand up."

"I can't, it hurts!" she cried.

Horatio thought it over and grabbed his phone. He dialed Jessica's number and listened to the phone ring while he rushed to his car and strapped Elise into her car seat. "Wait here, Elise," he told her.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Jessica casually asked on the other end.

"Jessica, I need your help." Horatio quickly explained, "Something's wrong with Arianna and I need to take her to the hospital now. I'm bringing the kids over to your place, is that alright?"

"More than alright!" Jessica exclaimed, "You need to bring them over and get Arianna to the hospital! We'll wait for you in the lobby!"

Horatio hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He knelt down and scooped Arianna into his arms. Her body was so warm and her skin slippery with sweat. He rushed with her to the car and slipped her into the passenger seat just as Carli burst through the door, dragging her suitcase in one hand and Dominic's hand in her other.

"We're ready Daddy!" she exclaimed as she stuffed the suitcase into the back seat with her little sister.

"Good," Horatio said as he lifted Dominic and strapped him into his booster seat. "You're going to have to be a big girl and ride in the middle seat, Carli Anne. There isn't enough room for all three seats."

"Got it Daddy!" Carli said as she buckled herself into the seat between her little brother and sister. "Hit it Dad!"

Horatio sped through the streets and made it to Jessica and Ryan's place in record time. No words were ever exchanged as children were piled into their arms. Horatio was surprised that no one stopped him to ask why he was going so fast, but didn't care about his dumb luck.

His brakes squealed as he stopped under the emergency pavilion for the hospital. He practically through his keys at the parking attendant and carried Arianna into the hospital. The attending nurse took one look at the screaming Arianna before she called some code over the intercom and a gurney was rushed into the entrance way. Arianna was rolled away while another nurse took Horatio aside to fill out paperwork and health records.

"You'll be able to help her, right?" Horatio desperately asked, his eyes filled with hurt.

The nurse looked at him with a distressed expression. "We're going to do everything we can Lieutenant Caine." She said, "We have to figure out what's going on first."

* * *

><p>Several hours had passed before Arianna was declared stable. Horatio was led into her hospital room and he nearly collapsed at her side.<p>

"Are you ok?" he quietly asked her as tears formed in his eyes.

Arianna slowly nodded her head. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she whispered. "Have they told you anything?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, nothing yet," he whispered.

A doctor walked in and looked at the folder in his hands. "Mrs. Caine, I have good news and bad news." He said, "The good news is we think we figured out what's wrong. The bad news is it doesn't make any sense with your medical history."

"It's not the cancer, is it?" Arianna quickly asked.

"Well, the cancer does play a part in it, but no, you're still in remission," he explained as a nurse rolled in an ultrasound machine.

"So what's going on?" Arianna asked.

"We need to run one more test." He explained, "We need a visional to confirm our suspicions."

"What's that?" Arianna asked as the nurse spread the gel on her right side and pressed the ultrasound probe to her skin. The screen on the machine morphed and suddenly the picture looked all too familiar.

"You're pregnant," the doctor said.

Arianna looked at him shocked and then at the ultrasound display. On the screen was a dark space with a light spot in the middle. It looked like a tiny baby.

"I'm pregnant!" Arianna exclaimed, "How can I be pregnant? My uterus and ovaries were removed thirty years ago!"

"You have a very rare condition." The doctor explained, "You were born with two uteruses."

"How can I have two uteruses?"

"It actually happens a lot," the doctor continued, "But usually multiple organs occurs with something like kidneys. It's uncommon in women to develop two uteruses."

"But if I had two uteruses wouldn't I have been having a menstrual cycle still?" Arianna asked.

"You would have, but this second uterus was immature. It hasn't fully developed until recently."

"So what, do I have two sets of ovaries and two vaginas now, too?"

"Yes and no, you have two sets of ovaries but only one vagina."

"Then how am I supposed to deliver it?" Arianna exclaimed.

"A c-section of course," he said.

"But I _can't_ be pregnant!" Arianna said as she began to cry. "I'm fifty-two years old, I have three small children, and I'm a cop! I can't be pregnant!"

"Mrs. Caine," the doctor said, his voice becoming more serious, "There are other options other than carrying the baby full term."

Arianna's eyes grew huge and her face went pale. "No! I will not have another abortion! I swore I would never do that to another one of my children ever again!"

"Then I think it's best you start planning, because you're fourteen weeks along," the doctor said as he closed Arianna's medical file.

"Fourteen weeks!" Arianna exclaimed, "That's almost halfway!"

"And only two weeks from this becoming an illegal abortion," the doctor said, "So I think its best you take the time to think this decision over." He turned and walked from the room, the nurse following him.

Arianna covered her face as the tears began to pour down her face. "I can't be pregnant," she whispered to herself, "It's not possible."

Strong, rough hands encased her own and gently pulled them away from her face. She looked into Horatio's blue eyes and could see just the faintest signs of tears.

"Ari," he whispered, "We're going to have a baby. _You're_ going to have a baby. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Arianna looked at him as a pained noise escaped her lips. "Yes but not like this. I wanted a baby thirty years ago but I had to give her up to save my life like the selfish person I am."

"Is that why you don't want to be pregnant?" Horatio quietly asked her, "Because you feel like you don't deserve to have a baby after what you did?"

Arianna began sobbing loudly and her whole body shook with her cries. Horatio held her in his arms protectively until she was silent again.

"Arianna," Horatio whispered, "No one deserves a child right now more than you do."

"But I killed my first baby," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Then maybe she's coming back," he whispered into her ear, "Because she knows it's time now."

* * *

><p>Jessica looked at the ultrasound pictures set out on her kitchen table. Each was from a different angle, showing how this blind uterus trailed up from Arianna's cervix to her right kidney.<p>

"So it's been hiding behind the kidney and intestines all these years?" Jessica asked.

Horatio nodded his head. "Yes, it's always been too small, but since Arianna's hormones have changed with what normally would have been menopause for most women it turned into puberty for this second uterus."

"It was pushing against her kidney," Jessica observed, "That's what was causing the pain in her side."

"Yeah," Horatio quietly said, "She said it's been hurting on and off for about a week. The baby's just big enough it's causing pressure against the kidney. The doctors went in and managed to relocate her uterus without causing harm to the baby. It wasn't far, only an inch or two, but it relieved the pressure."

"So is the baby going to grow on her side?" Ryan inquired.

"Kind of," Horatio said, "Her baby bump will favor that side, but the doctor said as it grows he should move more towards where he's supposed to be."

"He?" Jessica said, "It's a boy?"

Horatio smiled an ear to ear grin. "Yes, we're having a little boy."

Jessica smiled and hugged him. "Well congratulations, Dad," she proudly said. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I have to ask though, is this really going to be the last time?"

Horatio chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I hope so; I'm running out of money for college funds."

* * *

><p>Two weeks after Arianna's diagnosis<p>

Jessica stood in her bathroom, staring at the plastic strip on the counter in disbelief. She walked down the stairs and found Ryan in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He smiled at her but his expression quickly changed when he saw the worry on Jessica's face.

"Jessie love," he said, walking to her, "What's wrong?"

"Ryan," she whispered, "You're never going to believe this."

* * *

><p>One month after Arianna's diagnosis<p>

Horatio smiled as he opened the door to his house to find Eric and Calleigh standing on his doorstep.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Horatio!" Calleigh said as she hugged him.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you two, also," Horatio smiled as he led them towards the kitchen.

"How's Arianna doing?" Calleigh inquired.

Horatio chuckled to himself. "As good as she's going to get, being fifty-two and pregnant for the first time."

"I still can't believe it," Eric said, "I mean she had two uteruses and never knew it."

"Life throws some crazy curve balls sometimes," Horatio said as he leaned down to scoop up Dominic.

Arianna stopped to rub her lower back as Horatio walked into the kitchen with Eric and Calleigh.

"Did you invite the entire lab or something?" Arianna asked him as Horatio leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Of course not," Horatio smirked, "I didn't invite Molly, the new Trace lab assistant."

"The one that flirts with our son?" Arianna chuckled.

"Yes, I felt a little bad but I didn't think Bug would approve." Horatio smiled and ran his hand over Arianna's growing baby bump. "Less than four months," he whispered.

Arianna smiled and kissed him. "And I'm still amazed," she whispered.

They heard the door open and shut and the sound of tiny feet pattering across the floor.

"Ellie!" a small voice called out. "Ellie!"

"Evan!" Horatio and Arianna heard their small daughter echo back. They managed to catch a glimpse of the two toddling away, holding hands and yammering to each other.

Ryan and Jessica walked into the kitchen laughing and smiling, their fingers intertwined.

"They never get tired of seeing each other," Jessica chuckled. "The whole way here all Evan could talk about was seeing Ellie."

"Wow, smells great," Ryan said, snooping his nose into the oven. Arianna swatted at his backside and Ryan jumped and laughed. "Hey, I was only looking."

"Well it's not time for that, yet," Arianna sassed. "You have to wait until everyone else gets here."

"Told you, fatty," Jessica chuckled as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey, I lost the baby weight," Ryan said, running his hand over his abdomen in a playful gesture.

"Well get ready to put it back on," Jessica said shaking her head. She immediately kicked herself for the slip up but smiled at the joy on her father's face.

"Jessie Bug," Horatio quietly said, "Are you…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright here it is, the final chapter of this story. I hope everyone's enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! A special thanks to Horatiosgirl101 for the idea! I was actually considering writing a story involving a love interest for Horatio but I didn't know where to start or where the story would go, but once Horatiosgirl101 gave me this idea the story just flowed from my fingertips.**

**Please note- this really is the **_**last**_** story I will be writing about Arianna and Horatio. It's starting to get a little confusing and difficult because I'm so involved with my Jessica and Ryan series. But if inspiration hits maybe I'll revisit them. I'm not making any promises though. Sorry folks.**

Twenty-two months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding  
>Twenty months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding<p>

"Ok, gather around the bench. Arianna you're going to sit on that side and I'll stand behind you. Jess, you'll be on the other end with Evan in your lap. Kyle, you'll sit in the middle and hold your sister."

"Ok," Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"No you nimrod," Horatio chuckled, "I mean Calleigh Anne." Horatio sighed and continued to set up his family around the bench in his backyard, fidgeting with one of Jessica's SRL cameras on a tripod.

"Elise will sit on Arianna's lap and Jessica you'll hold Evan." Horatio continued, "Wait, where are Elise and Evan." He looked over his shoulder to see his daughter and grandson playing follow-the-leader, flapping their arms and baying like sheep. "Come here you two," he chuckled, scooping them into his arms. He placed them in their respective places and walked back to the camera. He looked through the viewfinder and adjusted the focus.

"Alright," he said walking towards them, "Picture time."

"Daddy," Dominic's small voice sounded, "What about me?"

"I was going to pick you up on my way," Horatio said, lifting him into his arms. "You get a very special place, with me."

Dominic smiled and cuddled up to him. "I love you, Daddy H," he whispered.

"And I love you Dominic," Horatio whispered.

"Ok, everybody ready?" Horatio asked as he took his place behind Arianna. "Alright, here we go."

"Everybody say pickle!" Carli Anne exclaimed.

"Pickle!" the entire group said with a smile as the camera flashed.

* * *

><p><em>To our Friends and Family,<em>

_ We send you greetings of love and companionship during these holiday seasons. It's always difficult being so far from you all and we wish we had more time to spend together._

_The last couple of years have been crazy for our family; two weddings, two children born, and a third adopted. _

_Our Caine Clan currently stands at a total of six, with three girls and three boys, three adopted, one biologically Horatio's, and two that are biologically both of ours. Jessica and Ryan are happy that their son Evan Jesse is healthy and active and are proud to announce the soon to be birth of their second and third child. Jessica was a little shocked to learn she's pregnant with twins again but hopes this time around will be easier. From what the doctors can tell at this point it appears to be two little girls._

_It was a shock to all of us, nonetheless, when just two months ago I discovered I was pregnant. It was a difficult thing to hear and accept, but once I was over the shock I was elated to learn that I will be giving birth to a beautiful little boy, soon to be named Artimus Wolfe Caine II. Though it is a joy to bring a child into this world this will be our last and final child._

_These past few years have really helped me reflect on my life. When I lost my job at the LVPD Crime Lab I thought my life was coming to an end, but little did I know it was just a new chapter opening up to great possibilities. I have an amazing husband and six wonderful children and one incredible grandson, with two grandbabies on the way._

_After everything that's happened these last couple of years one thing has remained the same. The love and compassion that we have as a family will always be the bond that holds us together. This just goes to show you when one door closes another one opens, with even better possibilities waiting for you on the other side._

_ Love Always,_

_Arianna and Horatio Caine_

* * *

><p>Gil Grissom smiled as he set his reading glasses on the end table. He smiled at the picture in Arianna's Christmas card. His wife walked into the living room carrying two cups of tea.<p>

"What are you reading?" Sara asked, handing him one of the cups.

"Arianna's Christmas letter," Grissom answered.

"Really?" Sara inquired as she sat on the couch next to him. "How are she and Horatio doing? They have a new daughter now, right?"

"And a son," Grissom said. "She convinced Horatio to adopt a little boy whose parents were killed in a drive by shooting."

"Arianna adopted another child? Didn't she learn from last time that can get her into trouble?" Sara chuckled as she drank her tea.

"Well her life was a little more stable this time around." Grissom explained, "She has a loving husband and a well established career."

"How old is Calleigh Anne now?" Sara inquired.

"Eight, she's in second grade now," Grissom responded, holding out the picture for Sara to see.

Sara smiled as she looked at the wayward family. "Well I can definitely tell which one was adopted. That little boy kind of reminds me of Warrick's son."

"Oh yeah, I guess he kind of does," Grissom chuckled. "Arianna's pregnant, too."

"Really? She is?" Sara asked excitedly, "How did that happen?"

"She has two uteruses," Grissom chuckled.

Sara smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Gil, do you ever think about having children?"

"Yes, I think about it all the time," Grissom responded.

"Do you really?" Sara asked, rather surprised.

"Yes, but I always thought it would be rather unfair to the child, with our work schedule and what not."

"Arianna and Horatio make it work," Sara quietly commented. "Why couldn't we?"

Grissom looked at her surprised. "You want to have children, Sara?"

Sara thought it over and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not? I mean the worse that can happen is the state takes them away, in which case I would fight tooth and nail to get them back. But that might not even happen. I mean you're always telling me as scientists we can't really know the outcome of something until we've tried it."

A small smile overtook Grissom's face. "Alright, then why don't we give it a shot?"

"Really?" Sara quietly asked.

"Sure, why not? What's the worse that could happen?" Grissom chuckled.

**Until next time y'all!  
>Peace out!~ KC<strong>

3


	20. Epilogue

**Changed my mind, **_**this**_** is the last chapter. This idea came to me one day and I decided to add it.**

Epilogue  
>Twenty-five months after Jessica and Ryan's wedding<br>Twenty-three months after Horatio and Arianna's wedding

"Alright Lieutenant, are you ready to meet your son?" the doctor asked.

Horatio held Arianna's hand as she lay on the operating table. Her large abdomen exposed and covered in swirls of iodine.

"Yes," Horatio quietly said through his surgical mask.

"Alright, I'm going to make three cuts," the doctor explained. "The first one will be here." He ran his finger across the lower part of Arianna's baby bump, leaving a line in the iodine. "After that I'll make a second cut through the muscle and then a third through the uterus. Then your baby boy will be here."

Horatio nodded his head as he felt a light layer of sweat form along his hairline. He squeezed Arianna's hand and she smiled at him.

"Ok, here we go," the doctor said.

He pressed his scalpel against Arianna's orange tinted and dragged it across. Bright red blood immediately seeped to the surface and began trailing down either side of her abdomen. The doctor was quick to slice through the muscle underneath. A nurse reached in and pulled the muscle and skin back, exposing the outer side of Arianna's uterus. The last cut was quick and the doctor dropped the scalpel to the table as a clear fluid rushed from Arianna's body and a bulbous, hair covered head suddenly pushed out.

The doctor snatched the baby up and pulled him the rest of the way from Arianna's body. Several nurses began rubbing him down with towels and working to clear his mouth. He cried out loudly as his face went from purple to red. A pair of surgical scissors were pressed into Horatio's hand. His entire arm seemed to shake as he cut the imbical cord from his son.

A nurse held out the small child and Horatio graciously accepted him with shaking hands. He looked down at his son and smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He leaned down to help his wife hold their baby as the doctor began stitching her back up.

"He's beautiful," Horatio whispered to her.

Arianna smiled and gently stroked the baby's brown hair. "He's perfect," she quietly responded.

* * *

><p>Jessica waddled into her mother's hospital room, toting along her young son. She sat in the chair next to Arianna's bed and smiled at her.<p>

"So this is Artimus Wolfe Caine II," she said with a smile as she lifted Evan to the bed.

Arianna proudly smiled and stroked her son's head. "Yes, and I did it all by myself this time."

"So no more babies?" Jessica tentatively asked.

"Nope, no more babies," Arianna said with a shake of her head. "We decided six between us is our limit. Once I heal up a little I'm having a hysterectomy to make sure of it."

"And for other health reasons?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, because I don't have a normal connection from my uterus to my birth canal I could actually get really sick from internal bleeding if I had a menstrual cycle."

"What about…" Jessica's voice trailed off, afraid to speak the terrible truth.

"No, no cancer. I'm still in remission."

Jessica sighed and leaned back in her chair. She groaned and held her growing abdomen as her daughter's began kicking like crazy.

"So how are you doing, Mom?" Arianna smiled.

"No more babies," Jessica groaned. "At least no more twins. I'm making Ryan wrap it up tight before he gets any from now on. I can't deal with being pregnant right away again. I need a break."

"Have you thought about names?" Arianna inquired.

Jessica smiled and held her abdomen protectively. "Yes, we have. Alison Elizabeth and Amanda Renee Wolfe," she said.

Arianna smiled. "Have you told Amanda yet?"

"No, that's what we're doing this afternoon, when Ryan gets out of work."

"I see you took your maternity leave a little earlier this time," Arianna chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not putting myself through that again."

Evan slowly inched towards his grandmother's arms, staring at the small child.

"Baby…" he whispered, eyeing over the young Artimus.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Arianna asked him.

Evan nodded his head and crawled up to sit next to Arianna. He looked at the little Artimus and smiled. "I like the baby, Nana!"

"This is your new Uncle Artimus," Arianna chuckled.

"Like Unc Ky?" Evan inquired.

"Yes, like Uncle Kyle."

Evan smiled and gently touched Artimus's nose. "Unc Arty!" he happily exclaimed.

Arianna and Jessica smiled and chuckled at Evan's delight.

"Just wait until he finally wraps that around his head," Jessica laughed. "He still doesn't understand how this relationship thing works. All he knows is Ryan and I are Mommy and Daddy, you and Dad are Nana and Papa and Kyle is Unc Kyle. He'll finally realize his best friend and twin is actually is aunt someday.

Arianna smiled and stroked her son's hair. She looked at Jessica and reached out to hold her hand.

"No matter the title," she quietly said, "We'll always be family."


	21. Author's NoteAlternative Ending

**Alright, so I know I said I was done with this story but I decided I wanted to post this chapter. This is an alternative ending to this story that I thought of while I was working on it. I really liked this idea and I actually couldn't decide between the two endings I had written, but alas I decided on the happy ending, mostly because I knew where I was going with that one. This chapter didn't really have a good ending that I could work with. **

**This chapter takes place during Chapter 15, when the team goes to the abandon school to find Flynn Plamerton.**

Always Right

Horatio continued to hide behind the wooden crate. He couldn't hear anyone moving. He looked out and saw every man lying on the ground, presumably dead. He stood and ran from the room and down the hall towards the room where he had lost Jessica.

"Jessica!" he yelled, ducking his head in and out of different rooms, "Jessie Bug!"

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered from the next room.

Horatio walked into the room to find Jessica curled up on her side, her arms clamped across her abdomen, and a massive pool of blood beneath her. "Oh god no!" Horatio cried out as he ran to her, "Jessie Bug no!"

"Daddy," Jessica whispered again. Horatio scooped her into his arms and cradled her like a child. "Daddy it hurts," she managed to whisper.

"Where did they hit you, Bug?" Horatio inquired.

Jessica slowly moved her arms and Horatio saw the bullet hole directly in the center of her abdomen. More blood gushed from the wound and Horatio quickly pressed his handkerchief over the hole.

He looked down at her pale face. Her eyes were darkening and her lips turning blue. "Just hang in there, Bug," Horatio said as he tried to stand, "I'll get you to the hospital."

"You won't make it," Jessica whispered as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, "I won't make it."

"Don't think like that Jessica," Horatio said. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he needed. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine; I need an ambulance on scene now! We have a wounded officer!"

"Daddy I'm not going to leave this place alive," Jessica gasped.

"Jessie Bug stop thinking like that," Horatio ordered as his eyes began to water.

"You know it's true," she whispered, "Look at me, I've lost almost every ounce of blood in my body."

"Just hold on a little longer Bug, we can get you fixed."

"I'm not a doll, Daddy. I'm a human. You can't fix something like this." Jessica's weak hand raised and Horatio helped guide it to his cheek. "Just let me go now," she whispered, "Just tell me you're going to be alright without me and let me go. You don't need me anymore."

"But I do need you Jessica," Horatio said as the tears became heavier, "I can't live without you."

"You have Arianna and Calleigh Anne and Elise," Jessica whispered, "You have Kyle and Ryan and Evan, too. Just let me move on. Let me be with Momma. Tell Ryan that I love him and I'll miss him so much. Tell my son my story and don't let him forget me. Tell Kyle I love him. Tell Arianna I love her and she was the best mother I ever had. Please Daddy, just let me go."

Horatio looked down at his dying daughter. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good-bye my little Jessie Bug, I love you."

Jessica gave him a weak smile and her eyes seemed to become brighter. "I love you, too, Daddy H." Her head tilted into Horatio's chest and her arm slowly went limp. Horatio felt her fingers slip through his hand as he listened for the breath that never came. Her body was empty and her soul was gone.

The tears finally fell as Horatio held Jessica's lifeless body. He held her close against his chest and sobbed loudly. He didn't hear him enter the room and didn't even notice him until Eric was kneeling across from him. He looked into Horatio's grief stricken eyes and then into Jessica's lifeless blue eyes. He gently stroked her cheek before he carefully closed her eyes forever.

* * *

><p>Ryan sat alone in his living room, his son in his arms. His whole body seemed to shake and he felt so cold. Tears began to stream down his face as he thought of his life that he now had to spend alone. She was gone, gone forever.<p>

He heard the door to his condo click and didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was already.

Horatio silently sat next to Ryan on the couch. Though Ryan didn't look at him, he knew Horatio was also crying.

Horatio gently touched Ryan's shoulder and Ryan looked at him with his red rimmed eyes. Horatio held out his hands and looked down at the small Evan. "May I?" he whispered. Ryan nodded his head and handed his son to Horatio. Horatio held his young grandchild and gently stroked his blonde curls.

"Why did she have to leave me?" Ryan quietly asked, "Why did she have to leave me here alone?"

"She couldn't take you with her," Horatio whispered, "She couldn't leave Evan alone."

"Why didn't she fight?" Ryan asked, pain filling his voice.

"I tried to convince her to fight but she wouldn't," Horatio quietly explained. "She lost so much blood and was so weak. She begged me to let her go. She was in so much pain and she just wanted it all to end."

"She left me," Ryan's voice cracked, "She left me just like all the others."

"But she's not really gone," Horatio said.

Ryan looked at him, the pain evident in his eyes. "She's gone, H. She's stuffed in a hole in the ground decaying and I'm up here alone, expected to care for our son all by myself. She left me here alone. She gave up."

Horatio reached out and placed Evan in Ryan's arms. "She didn't leave you here alone. She left you your son. She knew she could leave because you have Evan now. She knew the both of you would be alright. She knew you would take care of each other. She knew you didn't need her anymore."

Ryan began to cry harder and his whole body shook with his sobs. He held his son close to his chest and felt his tiny heartbeat.

"Da-Da," Evan whispered in his small voice. He reached around and patted Ryan on the back gently. Ryan kissed the side of his son's head and cried loudly. Horatio wrapped his arms around Ryan and held his son and grandson tightly.

"Everything's going to be ok Ryan," he whispered, "We're going to make it through this."

"How do you know?" Ryan quietly asked.

"Because I'm the Dad," Horatio whispered, "And the father is always right."

**I wrote this chapter before I thought of the idea of Ryan killing his father. So I guess not killing Jessica off helped move the story along. And the reason Jessica doesn't mention Dominic while she's dying is because this is before Horatio and Arianna adopted him.**

**Honestly I think part of the reason I decided against this ending is because I couldn't bring myself to truly kill off Jessica. I feel like Horatio and Ryan have gone through so much that loosing her would just be too much for them.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the story. It was great fun writing it! :D  
><strong>


	22. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So I got an idea for yet another story in this series. I originally thought about writing a separate story using the same plot involving different characters (i.e. Marisol instead of Arianna and maybe using Kyle instead of Jessica), but I decided that the storyline worked really well with Arianna and all of her and Horatio's offspring. It's a very short story (and by short I mean I wrote and edited it all in one week), but there aren't any subplots and different stories that go along with the main storyline. It's a very short, sweet, and to the point story that will leave you bawling your eyes out (Yes, I intentionally made it extremely sad, so get the tissues ready!).**

**The reason I made this a chapter update is because I'm trying to reach out to a certain user but they seemed to have deactivated their private messaging, but I know they have an alert subscription for this story. So now everyone gets to hear the good news! :D**

**But just so I don't have to waste an update, here's a sneak preview from my next story "No Day but Today!"**

Jessica screamed as pain ripped through her body. She pushed as hard as she could as she smashed Ryan's fingers in her hand.

"You can do it, Jess!" he encouraged her, "Just a few more good pushes!"

"Fuck off, Ryan!" Jessica snapped.

Horatio couldn't help but laugh. "This seems oddly familiar," he smirked.

"Alright Dr. Wolfe, on the count of three start pushing again," the doctor instructed.

"Fuck this," Jessica muttered under her breath as she resumed pushing. A familiar release hit her as she felt something tear through between her legs. She gasped for air as she listened to her first daughter cry.

"Ok, time for number two," the doctor said. He reached his hand inside Jessica's torn and swollen vagina and into her birth canal. "Oh no," he quietly muttered.

"Oh no what?" Ryan quickly asked.

"The baby's birched," the doctor said. "She's coming out feet first. I'm sorry Dr. Wolfe, but you can't push. You're going to have to let her come out naturally with the contractions."

"Oh fuck," Jessica groaned.

"How long will that take?" Ryan inquired, feeling Jessica squeeze his hand as the pain increased.

"I can't say," he said, "Only time will tell."

Jessica laid there in her hospital bed, the pain increasing with every second as the desire to push became almost unbearable. Tears began streaming down her face as she used every ounce of her strength to keep from pushing and strangling her baby. A whining noise escape her lips as her legs began to shake.

Horatio leaned down towards his daughter's face and smiled at her. He gently ran a cool cloth across her face, cleaning off the sweat and tears.

"Everything's going to be ok, Bug," he whispered to her. "She's just doing things her own way, kind of like her mother. She'll be here before you know it."

"It hurts, Daddy," Jessica whispered.

**Yeah, I know, not much of a preview. Sorry, I couldn't do much else without giving away the entire story. Plus I think I'm about to post the first few chapters, so go read that instead.  
><strong>


End file.
